


The galra, the paladin and kittens?

by Wolf16moon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Keith (Voltron), Episode: s05e04 Kral Zera, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf16moon/pseuds/Wolf16moon
Summary: Discoveries are slowly made as love grows between the Red and green paladins. Twists and turns soon follow when the witch, haggar comes into play.But are she and Zarkon the true evil that began the war?It may seem so…The Real villain is hidden in the shadows…within memories…And is one of the things that these two along with their friends and growing family of galra hybrid kits, will have to solve.Lotor, the son of Zarkon is undecided, to him his plan is simple, gather the purest quintessence from the alteans. But what happens when he runs into a princess, a rediscovered prince and the sister of the very altean that he had murdered?what happens when Keith meets a girl who has lost her memories in a dream?What happens when he finds out that his enemy may be good?What happens when pidge discovers the truth of her family?What happens when Keith finds someone who’d supposedly died 12 years ago?And what happens when a few hybrid kits, a spirit and unseen forces interacts with his reincarnated self, Voltron, A couple of Royals and that of a soul torn between pleasing his mother and returning to the very people that he’d  betrayed?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Romelle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. In which a plan goes terribly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been going around in my head for quite some time and I just headed to White not expand my story not only to Wattpad, but to here as well. 
> 
> I already have the first nine ready I just need to edit a few of them then I’ll be good to go. Hope you enjoy the first chapter… And sorry if it’s short.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically pidge and Keith are captured and haggar says something strange. Also pitch thinks about her feelings towards Keith before the inevitable comes.

Pidge was wondering how they ended up here. And by they she meant her and Keith. They were currently on a galra ship in a prison cell.

Pidge remembered the events that led up to this moment. They were sent on this mission to gather information about the empires next steps. Keith was on guard while pidge hacked into the system but unfortunately this ''simple plan' as shiro likes to call it went downhill fast.

Haggar and 30 galran soldiers attacked both of them. Keith tried fending them off and pidge had tried to help while simultaneously checking the information that they had. To put it bluntly they were overwhelmed and were now stuck in this cell, without there weapons, armor, they couldn't even contact the others on the Castle ship.

Keith was now pacing back-and-forth in their tiny cell as pidge watched. For a while she had a crush on him, but she never acted on her feelings. She didn't know if he felt the same about her. 

When they found out Keith was part galra her feelings didn't change instead they grew. Whenever she was around him she feel safe and less vulnerable as if nothing could harm her when Keith was around. 

Inwardly pidge side Keith would never feel the same about her she was plain and simple. There was nothing special about her... Now Allura she was someone special. She was beautiful, a great speaker and on top of all of that a princess!

Pidge had multiple times wondered if Keith felt something towards Allura. She never bothered to ask... Less he did have feelings. She did not want her heart broken... Again. She shook her head they had to find a way out of here before something terrible happened.

_________________________________________

Keith stopped pacing and raced his head sharply up to see Haggar standing outside of the cell two guards flanking her on either side. The door opened with a loud screech that made the two paladins wince.

"Come with me boy... Or else the girl comes with me." She said glancing behind him to stare at pidge.

Keith didn't move for a few more minutes. He only stood there in front of pidge glaring at haggar. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to protect her for some odd reason. He knew that pidge could take care of herself... But still something in his gut told him to protect her from the witch.

Haggar frowned. " I see... So willing to protect her... " The witches eyes then seem to grow wide as she stared directly at Keith.

"prince azarey... No... He died 10,000 years ago... How..."

Haggar shook out of her shocked trance. In a fit of sudden rage she commanded. "Bring me the girl! The Boy will fight in the arena for seven days! let's see how long he'll survive!"

"No!" Keith yelled as he was thrown aside. 

A guard roughly picked up pidge by the scruff of her neck. She struggled trying to release herself from the guards strong hold, but the galra wasn't letting up. Pidge kept on struggling as they took her away from the cell. 

Keith scramble to his feet and charged towards the door, but it swiftly slammed close in front of his face. It might've been hours, it might've been minutes, but to Keith it felt like an eternity as he threw himself at the unmoving door.

The only thing running through his mind was...

‘Katie... No... Katie... Katie...’


	2. An unwanted lesson, a transformation and a risky plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite green paladin is taken to the witch, haggar tells pidge some very interesting things… is everything that the which is says true? Or is it all a lie?
> 
> Keith also gets a visit from the witch, he’ll have to do what Shiro had done, when he was captured… Fight in the gladiator arena. 
> 
> As for the paladins and the blades. Mainly Kolivan, krolia and shiro, come up with the beginnings of a plan, but they do it behind allura’s back. 
> 
> The princess still doesn’t trust her galran allies or her teammate. So in a fit of rage she makes a fake video, this action will cost the teams captured friends much heartache and trauma.

The galra dragged a still struggling pidge towards the witches quarters. Once again pitch tried to hit one of the centuries, but she was held at arms length. The galra that was still holding her by the scruff of her neck looked annoyed.

“stop struggling."He ordered

Pidge only scowled and glared at him. The other century who was in front of them looked back and made a moving motion with his hand. After a while of silent walking the centuries had at last reached haggar's section of the ship. The door opened and the Guard through her inside. Then it swiftly closed behind her as pidge stood up.

She looked around for a few minutes and noticed that the room was nearly empty. Except for a small side table with a small gray metal box on top of it. Pidge then heard footsteps from across the room. she turned to see the which coming out of the shadows.

"what do you want?" She questioned

Haggar ignored the green paladins question. Instead she made her way forward while speaking.

"You and the red paladin are clothes... yet you fear his affection... Or is it that he'll reject you...."

Keith Haggar now stood in front of her, pidge stood still her eyes were wide with shock. 'Hoe did she no about my feelings towards Keith!'

Haggar smiled. "There's a lot I know about you, green paladin. I even know some things that you aren’t even aware of, especially about your Family. For one The red paladin isn't the only hybrid in Voltron."

Pidge, If possible was even more shocked than she was before. 

"What!" she cried out. " but that's impossible. There would've been some signs that one of the other Paladins would have been a hybrid."

Haggar chuckled as if finding something amusing.

“What’s so funny?" She snarled

Haggar smiled as she waved her hand dismissively. "The other paladins are not hybrids, unfortunately. But you my dear are a hybrid."

“What!" She blurted out. 'What' today seem to be her new favorite word. "I am NOT a hybrid I'm fully human like my brother!"

The witch frowned as she turned on her heel and walked towards the little metal box. She picked something up from inside. "That is where you are wrong green paladin. For you see there... was a species thought to be extinct 10,000 years ago. But somehow we picked up a few signs that they were still alive throughout the years. You my dear are living proof of that."

"M-me?" Pidge asked numbly. She was starting to feel a growing sense of dread.

"Yes, you." Hagger continued "you see this species were known as feavor's. There princess was to marry the prophesies Prince of the galra, Who would later become emperor of course. And she did, but their relationship was kept secret. Eventually they were discovered by that point Zarkon had already lit the Kral Zera and became emperor."

Pidge then frowned slightly. She remembered something that haggar had said while she was in the cell. "So... was his name azarey? And if it was, then what happened to him and this princess? Furthermore why did you call Keith prince azarey, huh?"

The witch World around revealing a syringe in her hand. From what pidge could see she was in raged. "Your brother, father and yourself are Direct blood descendants of the princesses older brother!" she spat.

Pidge didn't believe her, she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. The which continued, answering her previous questions. All the while she was getting closer and closer to pidge.

" If the prince still lived then the red paladin Would've almost been considered his twin. He was not only galra, but part human. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but now that I think about it he also shares azarey's quintessence. every being whether they be blood related or of another species they have different quintessence."

Haggar seemed thoughtful, pidge took this opportunity to step back quietly towards the door. The which's gaze then became focused as she glared at her. Pidge turned around, but realized that she couldn't move her body only her mouth seemed to work. “Nice try green paladin. Now where was i... Oh, yes ,The prince and princess later on confronted Zarkon, by that point the princess was with child. The two confronted him saying that he was not worthy to be the emperor of the Galra. They also said that his quintessence was corrupted. That corruption would lead to his downfall later on. Zarkon was in raged when he heard this statement. With that he ordered one of his guards to kill the princess and he did." Pidges eyes grew wide in horror. 'Allura was right' she thought 'Zarkon is evil, but not in the way that she thought.' Haggar was now behind pidge gripping onto her shoulder tightly the needle inches away from the back of her neck. "The prince was in raged by this act. With that said he charged the emperor and tried to kill him, but thankfully an assassin was hidden in the shadows. He rushed out and before the so-called prince could lay a hand on him he was stabbed in the chest. The princess didn't immediately die... With her last dying breath she cursed The emperor then she died along side her mate." “Thanks for the nice history lesson." Pidge retarded. "So,besides the whole blood relation and quintessence what does this have to do with me and Keith!" “It has everything to do with you in the red paladin!" Haggar screamed as she stabbed pitch with the syringe. She cried out in pain feeling her body instantly burn up from the inside out. Whatever magic the witch used to keep her in place disappeared, as she crumbled to the ground. Her vision was growing fuzzier. Her ears rang as her body twitched and thrashed as it transformed revealing her true form. Before her World went black she heard the witch say. " welcome back princess Emeralda... Or should I say princess Kaitlin." 

_________________________________________

One day later ~

A druid walked down the Corridor of the cruiser, torts The cells a limp form held in its arms. With a loud screech the door opened and the druid tossed the form inside.

Once the door was closed Keith opened his eyes. He forced his aching body to move towards the unmoving figure. He looked down and examined the figures clothing. 

They were wearing a light Green silk dress with silver trimming around the long sleeves. White gloves made from the same material as the dress covered the figures hands. From what Keith could see, the figure was also wearing boots and a black cloak clasped loosely around the figures neck. Also around their neck was a silver necklace with what appeared to be a ruby carved out to look like a rose. 

Slowly, hesitantly Keith laid the figures concealed face onto his lap, he's slowly pulled down the hood to reveal a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. The hair was the same but longer and wavier. The figures cheeks looked a little more rosier and... Their ears were long soft silver wolf ears and was that a tail?

The figure then opened their eyes, to reveal a pair of golden brown honey eyes flecked with silver. 

Keith felt his cheeks grow slightly warm, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Katie..." He whispered

“Keith...?" She rasped out before falling unconscious.

Keith stared at Katies unconscious form. His eyes narrowed they would get out of this alive. He would keep on fighting... For her. 

He scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his body. Keith rubbed her back trying to keep her warm, all the while he glanced at the door, tensing whenever a guard passed. Still Keith couldn't help, but wonder. What did they do to his Katy. Keith's cheeks turned a bright crimson and he was grateful that Katie was asleep at the moment.

‘Why would she like me? I don't stand a chance.’ He thought ‘Ugh, She probably likes Lance... Maybe... Why do I even bother!’ Keith thought bitterly.

"I am a monster... Nobody would fall in love with a galra hybrid. Everyone I get close to gets killed or leaves me." He whispered to himself

Keith was betting that Allura wouldn't agree to a rescue mission... For him, but maybe they would for Katie. She would be safe and happy. Keith cringed remembering the disgusted look that the Altean Princess gave him last time he saw her.

The door opening snapped Keith out of his thoughts. Standing in the doorway was none other then Hagger. He pulled Katie close to him, his lips curled up in a snarl as he glared at the witch. She merely smiled.

“Ah, ah, ah, know know, red paladin, I won't touch her. But you on the other hand are a different story. I'll be back in one day for you. In the meantime you may spend as much time with the green paladin... When you're not fighting for your life in the arena. I'll see you soon boy." She finished before slamming the door with a loud bang!

Keith cringed at the sudden noise, his ears were ringing, but after a while they stopped. Katie whimpered softly in her sleep, absentmindedly he began stroking her ears and hair. She stopped shaking and buried her face into his chest smiling slightly. He looked down and gave the sleeping girl a rare genuine smile in return.

_________________________________________

Meanwhile in The castle of lions~

Shiro, Lance, hunk, Krolia and a few Marmora blades followed by Kolivan walked into the control room where Allura was. The princess turned to the group with a smile on her face.

"Hello paladins, what are the blades doing here?" She asked glancing at them.

Kolivan answered for the paladins. "Keith was supposed to have returned to the blades base two days ago after helping Voltron with their mission, but he hasn't returned."

Krolia picked up where Kolivan left off. "There was supposed to be a meeting held for all blade members, everyone was to finish up their missions and return back immediately including Keith... But we haven't heard a word from him since he left to help you. "

"I'm sorry I haven't heard a word from them either... Until I received this message from pidge." She lied while turning around and playing a fake video.

{“Hay, everyone we can't talk for long me and Keith are... A little sidetracked at the moment. Don't worry we're still alive we're just gathering up some help and finding a safe planet to place these prisoners that we freed. Will be back soon... Although the trip might take longer than expected.”}

The video ended Shiro, Kolivan, Krolia and The blade members frowned not believing the princess for a second. Shiro had noticed the rift between her and Keith, and he didn't like it. Plus he knew pitch and Keith pretty well. They wouldn't just go off without one of them telling him or one of the others first.

Kolivan and the blade of Marmora weren't blind. They had seen the princess giving them distrustful glances when she thought they weren't looking. Krolia was giving him a sideways look, he nodded ever so slightly to her. The female galra's tail twitched and her ears did as well in frustration.

“May i speak to you in private, black paladin?" Kolivan Asked turning to Shiro who nodded.

Krolia followed them out of the room giving the rest a wave. Once they walked a fair distance away from the control room, Kolivan began to speak.

“That message... Was very much fake. I'm afraid to say."

“Well what are we supposed to do Kolivan? It's three of us and the blades against the princess and the rest of the paladins." Krolia said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Not all of the paladins agree with Allura's way of thinking, Krolia." Shiro stated.

Kolivan quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is hunk disagrees and does think that there are some good galra, but he's afraid to say it out loud. As for Lance he'll need to be shoved in the right direction, but I think with some time he'll warm-up to the idea. Plus he already trust the two of you and the blades. So that's good."

"Well then... What's our next move?" Krolia asked.

Kolivan thought about the question for a few minutes, then he remembered that there was a spy on the ship that Keith and pitch went on.

"Hold on, I remember that there was still a blade member on the ship, perhaps he'll have some information on the two paladins whereabouts."

"How soon can you get the information?" Asked shiro worry in his voice.

His prosthetic hand was made into a tight fist. He promised Matt that he would keep his sister safe and he also promised to not lose Keith. Shiro wasn't about to break either of those promises, not if he could help it.

Seeing the black paladins worried expression Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately it will take a few days, but you'll be the first one to know." He reassured.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief it was better than nothing. "All right, thank you, Kolivan."

“It's my pleasure, you're not the only one who worries about the kit or the green paladin." He then turned to Krolia asking. "Will you be leaving with us or staying here?"

“I think I'll stay, just in case Keith or pidge come back. I want to see them." she responded.

Kolivan nodded he understand the deeper meaning behind those words. He couldn't keep a mother away from her son especially when that mother was a galra.

"All right then, the rest of the blades and i will be leaving in a few hours." He said turning away and walking back to the control room where everyone else was waiting.

When the three got back lance and hunk were talking to a few of the blade members.

“What are all you talking about?" Asked Shiro as he entered.

Lance had a cocky grin on his face. "Weeeeell we 3 were thinking of doing a bit of training with some of the blade members, you know to keep our skills niiiiiccce and sharp."

Shiro smiled and crossed his arms. "Well then let's see what you can do against these warriors.”

Lance grinned as he ran out of the room. "All right, I'll show you blades what a ‘real’ paladin of Voltron can do."

There were a few chuckles followed by a grown from hunk. "Oh no, I have a bad feeling that Lance is going to need a healing pod after this." He said worriedly.

Allura Side heavily. "I'll go prepare one." She turned to the blades asking. "Do you know where the training deck is?"

A few of the members nodded and walked off. Soon everybody went their separate ways, either to the train deck or the infirmary. Kolivan, shiro and Krolia were the only ones left in the room. 

The three exchanged worried glances.what they had discussed earlier would risky, but they had to do it for their friends.


	3. The galra within and a plan in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith fights in the gladiator arena, but something happens… Something that shocks the entire audience. 
> 
> Keith not only gets some new scars, but He also discovers his other half.
> 
> Meanwhile a spy from within gives some disturbing information to the rest of the paladins and Krolia Who is furious. 
> 
> Allura after hearing the information that the spy had to give, feels so guilty that she confesses everything that she did.
> 
> Now the paladins trust in allura is broken. Even coran is disappointed in her. As for Krolia and shiro they are not surprised in fact they were expecting this confession sooner or later. 
> 
> The paladins trust in the princess is now broken. How will she make up for her mistakes and get back the trust of her teammates and friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just a heads up there will be mentions of rape…
> 
> Yeah I’ll be giving you guys a heads up as well. Whenever that will be mentioned again… Which it will be in the next few chapters!
> 
> Happy reading everyone hope this makes your day, or night, or just whenever you’re reading this. ^ ^

**One day later ~**

Keith forced himself to get up as he heard the guards footsteps approaching his and Katies cell. He gently placed Katie's sleeping form on the ground and walked towards the door. He gave her one final glance before turning away reluctantly.

The door opened and without a word Keith walked out of his cell and towards the gladiator Arena.  
  


* * *

The cheers and roars of the galra were deafening, but Keith ignored it. His main focus was to survive this battle. His opponent was a galra officer with a large bronze sword.

Keith was on Defense, he dodged and occasionally blocked the officers swings. The galra snarled at the red paladin. He swung low aiming for the boys feet. but Keith jumped to one side, avoiding the strike. What he failed to notice was the Sword coming back towards him at lightning speed.

Keith gasped out in pain as his side was stabbed. He cringed in pain and tried to ignore it, but it was hard. He could feel the blood seeping into his clothing and he could also smell the metallic stench of his own blood.

Keith tried stabbing the officer a few times while still dodging, but he and the officer could tell that he was starting to slow down. Keith blinked, great he was starting to sweat and his wound was only making his situation worse.

The galra then grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the battleground. He landed hard on the ground, he gasped out for air. Keith struggled to get up, but winced at his still bleeding side. His chest burned with each intake of breath.

Shakily he got to his feet, but soon collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

When he opened his eyes the officer was standing over him. His yellow eyes seemed to be emotionless as he held his sword over Keiths chest.

 _No!_ He thought furious with himself. _I will not die!_

He wasn't going to leave Katie here alone with these monsters especially with Haggar. With that thought he let out a cry of anger and rage. 

* * *

The blade spy, vinke stared in shock at the scene below him along with the other audience members.

Keith grabbed the sword as it was coming down. Grabbing the blade in both of his hands, he sharply tugged at it. The weapon flew out of the officers grasp and landed a few feet away.

The galra staggered back a few steps while keith got onto his feet. He was going to finish the Red paladin off himself, with his own bare hands. He tackled the boy onto the ground, scratching and biting at any visible flesh. The galra's claws went for his throat!

His hands came up to block them, but they were sliced open, new wounds appeared making Keith lose more blood. Keith could barely feel his hands, the pain was so intense that he thought he would black out.

But then he remembered Katie, he grabbed onto that thought and didn't let go.

After a while he couldn't tell what was reality from his imagination.

He didn't feel the adrenaline running through his body, he didn't feel the sticky wetness of his own blood on his hands nor did he feel the burning sensation in his chest.

His mind and body were in two separate worlds. Keith couldn't control his movements it was as if his instincts took over from here.

The galra had his knee digging into the boys back, But just then he heard an animalistic roar and before he could register what happened next, he was thrown across the arena with such Force and speed, that his back broke on impact when he hits the wall.

The audience stared not at the dead form of their Conrad, but rather at the red paladin.

There in the human boys place was a galra that was a head taller. His pointy fluffy ears were pinned against his head as his lip curled up in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs. His long tail lashed back and forth every few minutes or so.

Although this wasn't the strangest thing that the audience was seeing.

On the red paladins back were a pair of large black wings.

Currently they were spread out in a threatening manner.

For once the audience was silent, but not for long.

Haggar smiled slightly, before motioning for two of her druids to go down and apprehend the hybrid boy.

If she hadn't known about the legends and stories of Prince azarey then she would be just as stunned as the rest of the audience, but she wasn't. She wasn't going to wait another day this would be a perfect opportunity. A _very_ good opportunity

* * *

The druids appeared behind Keith, sensing the danger he world around but before he could attack or Fly for that matter, if that were possible. The druids shot him with a powerful blast of quintessence knocking him out.   
  


* * *

**Two days later~  
  
**

Keith's eyes opened slowly his head was pounding. As he went to rub his head however he noticed that his hand only came up half way.

He blinked again and his gaze was more focused. Looking down he saw that his wrists and from what he could feel his neck were chained.

He struggled and tugged at the metal collar around his neck, but to no avail.

"So the hybrid awakens at last." Said a voice that was all too familiar to Keith.

His eyes narrowed when he looked up and saw the owner of the voice. His ears pinned against his head as his lip curled up in a snarled.

Keith took a step back trying to place as much distance from him and the witch. Haggar seemed to raise an eyebrow as she spoke more to herself then to Keith.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised you haven't noticed the armor yet... or the wings for that matter."

Keith stopped growling, _Wings?_ He thought incredulous. 

Then he actually looked down at himself for the first time. He didn't know how he missed the armor or boots for that matter. He was wearing black armor with a for pointed dark purple glowing symbol on the chest plate and on his gloves.The glowing stones seemed to be made out of leather. The dark purple glowing symbol looked and felt like a crystal.

Keith would've turned his head and looked behind him to see if the which was telling the truth about the whole wings thing, but the metal collar around his neck wasn't helping. It dug into his skin roughly and it was already hard enough just keeping his head up without injuring himself even further.

He looked up from his examination and frowned.

"What are you playing at haggar." He snarled.

The witch burst out laughing, after a few minutes she composed herself. "Oh we'll see in time... By then Zarkon might be dead somewhere in space."

Keith thought she sounded a bit pleased and... Sad? Mentally he shook his head _no_ the which didn't have sympathy for anyone. Well... From what he could tell she didn't have any sympathy for him or Katie at this moment and even if she did Keith still wouldn't trust her... Not for a long **long** time. 

She noticed the red paladins hard look and she was a bit unnerved at the similarity that this boy shared with azarey. Whether the boy was in his human or galra form she couldn't escape the long lost Princes ghost.

she shook her head, turned around and walked out of the room.

"Take the boy to the private chamber." she ordered passing a guard who happened to be, vinke.

He grunted before stepping into the room.

He saw the red paladin chained more or less against the wall.

He reached for a small object in his uniform and pulled it out. He examined it for a few minutes before putting it back in its concealed pocket.

vinke walked towards the kit cautiously not wanting to startle him. Keith looked up and scowled at the approaching galra.

The galra raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "I am with the blade, paladin."

Keith relaxed slightly, but was still on high alert. "Who are you?"

"I am vinke, " he said walking behind him.

Keith heard a Key being inserted in the collar that was around his neck as vinke continued to speak in a hushed whisper.

"Do not worry the _green paladin_ is safe and well... Or as much as any of us can be while in the clutches of the enemy."

Although in the back of vinke's mind he couldn't help, but feel guilty for what he was hiding. The red paladin would know in time besides it wasn't his story to tell.

Keith _**swore**_ he heard vinke smile, when he mention Katie.

The collar clanked loudly onto the floor. The pair waited for a few minutes holding their breath. When they heard no one coming Keith and vinke let out a breath of air that they didn't realize they were holding.

"Keep your head down, I'll have to cuff your wrists behind your back. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. " vinke instructed.

Keith did as he was told. Once he was released from his other chains, he placed his hands behind his back and let his new Ally do the rest.

They walked out of the room and towards a different section of the ship. It was still near the holding cells but this part looked well kept and less depressing if that were possible.

" where are we going?" He whispered when nobody was around.

" The witch wanted me to take you to the private chambers. They are mostly reserved for the champions and other such prisoners who had lasted much longer than expected." vinke replied

At the mention of _champion_ Keith couldn't help but remember Shiro. What was team Voltron doing at this moment? Were they making a plan to help them escape? Were they trying to look for them?

Inwardly he shook his head Allura probably made up a story to throw the team off their trail.

As if reading his thoughts vinke replied with. " don't worry kit, Kolivan, your mother and the black paladin are going to make a plan to help the both of you escape as soon as possible. Although it will take a few days for me to get back to them and tell them of... some New changes."

Keith couldn't help, but grin soon he and Katie would be free of this living hell.

But what Keith didn't know was that this was only the beginning. He would soonfind out that most of the galra were cruel and evil, but some managed to gain some semblance of right and wrong. Those galra were waiting for the right leader to come and take the Crown.

**Three bays later~**

Krolia was leaning against a wall in the Castle Ships living room. It had been five days since the blades had left and if she was being honest with herself she was growing worried.

She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and it had been growing steadily during the past three days now.  
  
The other paladins... Or what was left of them were training. Just then she heard somebody entering the room. she flicked her gaze to see Shiro walking towards her.

"Any News?" He asked

She shook her head _‘no’_ and Shiro side.

Krolia couldn't blame him. Shiro was like a brother to her son and she did have to admit, she was fond of the man.

 _‘please give me a sign that my son is still alive. I can’t lose him!’_ She pleaded

As if answering her prayers Krolia got an incoming call from there blade spy. One minute Krolia had her arms crossed over her chest, The next, she had her communicator in her hands. She was gripping it so tightly that shiro thought that she would break said communicator.

"Vinke what do you have to report is Keith all right?"

"have you seen pitch?" Shiro asked or more like demanded

{"Krolia, black paladinIt's good to see you. Do not worry they are both all right... although the green paladin hasn't been doing well."}

"What do you mean?" Demanded shiro

{"We'll there have been... A few new changes."}

"Vinke," warned Krolia "there something you're not telling us what is it."

> {"The first two days... I... I can't... The girl she... She experienced what most female galra... Experience when they're ready to bear a child..."}

All of this was spoken in galran so only Krolia could understand just what vinke was implying. She glanced at Shiro and managed to keep the growing sense of disgust down... For now.

"Oh ancients," she whispered in horror " please _please_ let this be a dream."

Shiro was starting to feel uneasy "Krolia what's wrong?"

just as he asked this the others came in and heard his question. Allura raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Keith's mother. she saw Shiro's worried expression.

"Shiro is everything all right?"

The Black paladin didn't respond, instead he faced Krolia. The female galra didn't respond instead tears began welling up in her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away.

"Vinke i'm going to raise the volume that way so the others can hear the rest of your report... I want you to repeat what you told me don't hold back."

{"Are you sure?" He worriedly asked}

Krolia took a shaky breath and nodded. She placed the communicator on the small table in the center of the room where everybody soon gathered.

{"well for the first couple of days The red paladin was fighting in the gladiator arena."}

Allura cringed, she had hated Keith just because he was galra, but there had been a tiny voice in her mind telling her that she had been judging him to quickly and for no good reason. other than he was half of a species that had been ruling the galaxy for over 10,000 years.

If she was being honest with herself she did feel guilty for making that fake video of pitch... but what the blades had to say next made her feel 10 times worse. As she heard every single word of the report she felt more and more guilty and disgusted of what she could've prevented... If she had only just told the team the truth.

{"It wasn't until five days ago that I found out what happened to the green paladin. She had been forcefully taken out of the cell upon the first day and... She's a hybrid as well. She's of another species besides human, but I can't tell what her species is.}

{"The only thing I could find out was that she is part of a species thought to have been extinct at the beginning of the war... But it turns out that she's not the last of her kind. There may be signs that her species are still alive, but are just in hiding. I also found out that her brother and father are also the same species as the green paladin."}

{"Unfortunately this isn't the last of our problems. Krolia, Five days ago while your son was fighting in the arena... He was about to die... But then something inside of him must've snapped because the next instant he... He turned fully galra!”}

At hearing this news Alluras eyes grew wide with shock. Hunk and Lances mouths dropped open and there eyes were bugging out. Shiro looked and felt concerned, while Coran, who had been silent this entire time looked interested and concerned as well. Krolia was the only one who didn't look surprised. Infect she looked as if she was expecting this.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen one day. Keith was bound to go galra Sooner or later... He would just have to have a good enough reason. something or someone would have to have made him go over the edge." She explained when she noticed everybody's gazes on her.

{Vinke continued his report. " but that isn't the strangest thing he... You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I'll tell you anyway. The kit had wings!“}

Lance, hunk and shiro had to sit down when they heard this. Coran, Krolia and Allura looked at one another shocked. There had only been one galra in the known universe to ever have wings... _‘azarey’_ they all thought.

{"After that two of the witches druids came down and took him away after he killed his opponent of course. Anyhow I didn't see him for the two days until I was ordered to escort him to the special chambers, that's where the green palette in... Should've been..."}

"Alright... vinke? was it?" Shiro asked, when this was confirmed he continued. "There is something you're not telling us... Both of you aren't telling us."

He glanced at Krolia Who didn't meet his gaze. Hunk wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He was growing nervous by the second.

"OK, I'm sorry, but I'm freaking out! what's going on?!"

{Vinke Side heavily as if the next words took effort to spill out of his mouth. " for two days... The green paladin has... Been experiencing... What all... What... What all female galra... Experience... When they are ready to bear children... The... Experience can be... Traumatizing... The first time...”}

Allura Felt sick to her stomach. She hated to ask her next question, but it needed to be confirmed.

"Vinke, this is Princess Allura, i'm sorry but I must ask this question. Does this... Process have young galra girls do this as well?"

{" unfortunately... Yes princess. When their cycle of womanhood begins that is when The process begins..."}

Krolia slammed a fist on the table. As if losing her son to the enemy wasn't enough now **THIS!** Oh, galra _would_ die by her blade if she had anything to say about it. Her tail lashed back and fourth. Inwardly she was fuming. Krolia couldn't wait to infiltrate a ship.

She then shook her head and shoved her rage and discussed down. She would be able to release it soon.

"Have you informed Kolivan and the blade members about this?"

{"I was going to do that, I just figured that you would like to know about this first. After all your son and two of your paladins are on that ship, I felt it best that I should inform you first."}

She Side sadly it wasn't good news but they had plenty of information for right now.

"Thank you, vinke. Will you keep us informed in case there are some new developments?"

{"Of course." Was the immediate response. "I must go good luck paladins."}

Silence filled the room after communicator was turned off. Lance broke the silence his voice was quiet and sounded as if he was trying not to burst into tears.

"S-so w-what do we do now?"

Shiro, like the others, wanted to get their friends back as soon as possible, but they could be placing pitch and Keith in an even dangerous situation. if they were to rescue them now. They had to make a well thought out plan first. He knew the others wouldn't like it, but it was their only option.

"I don't like this as much as the next person... But we can't rescue them right now. We have to make a plan first if we don't we might be putting them in even greater danger."

Coran was in agreement. "Shiro's right, we can't go all out, lions roaring, guns blazing... As much as we all want to. First of all we don't even know what ship they are on. Once we find out that we need to get The ships scheduled patrols and blueprints to see where they might be. Next... Well that's up to you."

Allura smiled slightly Coran did have his moments. Then her smile faded as she remembered what she did.

she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke. "I have something to say."

Silence filled the room. She continued not opening her eyes.

"That video you saw of pitch... It was fake I was so angry with Keith that I... I wasn't thinking. I was just so furious with the very beings that destroyed my home and my people that I took my anger out on someone who didn't do anything wrong... I am... So so sorry... I am so sorry..."

She felt hot wet tears streaming down her face as she whispered. "I know... You... You won't fully trust me... But I hope in time... I can gain your forgiveness... I'm sorry... So sorry."

She opened her eyes and saw that shiro's face was expressionless as was Krolias. Hunk looked hurt, while Lance looked betrayed. He abruptly stood up and stomped out of the room not looking in her direction. Coran looked disappointed in her, he shook his head and side not meeting her gaze.

" we can resolve this later. " Said Krolia " right now let's get started with our plan. Is everybody in agreement?"

A long heavy sigh escaped shiro's lips. "All right... Coran why don't you get started on finding the ship that they're on."

"Will do number one." He saluted and walked out. "Krolia, see if you can find any ships that Keith and pidge could most likely be on."

" already on it."She responded picking up the communicator.

" before you say anything shiro," began hunk "I'm going to cook us some dinner."

Hunk stood up from the couch and walked out of the room not making eye contact with Allura. The princess winced, her heart was heavy with guilt and regret, but she knew she didn't deserve the paladins trust at this time. With a heavy heart, she walked out of the room.


	4. Dreams, tears, stars and confessions Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During those three days in between when the paladins got the message from vinke and Keith entering his new living quarters what happened? 
> 
> These next few chapters will explain it all.
> 
> Katie is now experiencing the after effects of being raped and her obvious feelings towards a certain someone only grows as they are both stuck in this dark place.
> 
> A new Mysterious character is Introduced. Keith is transported somewhere and he meets a new friend, which has an odd connection to. Who is this stranger and is there more to them than meets the eye? 
> 
> And just what’s so important about this pendant that Vinke gives Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so yes there will be mentions of somebody being raped. I will put an authors note at the beginning and at the end that bit of info that was so if any of you guys don’t want to read that then you can just skip it.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> PS it was hard for me to write down some of this stuff… Mainly the whole rape part… I’m so sorry!

**Three days previous ~**

At last they had reached the room where Keith would be staying. Vinke unlocked the handcuffs and Keith side in relief. He began to shake them out, then winced as a burning pain could be felt on his palms.

Sensing the kits painvinke places a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know _why,_ why, but the witch healed your broken rib. As for the other wounds they will take time, unfortunately they will scar."

Keith nodded numbly not realizing that his ally placed an object in his hand. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over and Collapsed on the large bed which was in the center of the room.

He fell asleep almost instantly not noticing the strange pendant giving off a faint glow.

* * *

**In an unknown location ~**

Pale slender fingers brushed aside light gray bangs that seem to have stars within twinkling and shining. Soft dark violet eyes shown with joy and sadness. The figure hums an unfamiliar yet familiar tune to themselves. They danced with the grace of a deer across the large study.

Dark purple robes lined with silver suede with their movements. A long purple tail, the tip Silver, waved back-and-forth, following an unheard rhythm. There long fluffy slender purple, Silver tipped cat like ears, twitched now and again as they heard the faint sound of wind outside. The bright half moon lit up the figures pale features as they danced across a patch of moonlight coming through one of the large windows above.

Their jet black hair speckled with what appeared to be stars was tied up in a ponytail. Keeping the figures hair in place was a vine with little five pointed White flowers on the plant. There hair stopped a few inches above the middle of their back. Hanging by a black choker was a pure white four pointed crystal. It shined and twinkled even when the moonlight wasn't touching it.

All at once the figure stopped in the middle of their graceful movements. They stood still ears twitching as they try to pinpoint the sound. Then they heard it again faint breathing, slow and steady following a rhythm.

They frowned for this was unusual for them. _’I never received any visitors before. Why should now be any different.’_

There bare feet felt the familiar cold light purple stone floor. As they made their way towards the sound, which sounded loud in their ears. The peace and quiet that they hadgrown a custom too...

_’ ancient stars who knows how long I’ve been in here! ’_

Was now broken by, dare they think it another being within there own prison. They kept on walking their movements light and stealthy.

  
_‘like a feline stalking its prey.’_ They mused smiling slightly

They see a figure lying beneath the shadow of a pillar. They walk towards them, cautious and admittedly a little afraid. But for some odd reason the stars sing of peace and safety. _why?_ They do not know, but they're comforted by the stars softly singing in their ears.

They kneel before the figure. **_“_** _ **lux et Luna.”**_ **(** **Light and moon)** They whisper, a small orb of silver white light appears in their hands.

For a moment there eyes seem to have stars shining within them. Then just as quickly they fade. They shake their head and looked down upon the figure before them. They let out a small gasp covering their mouth. 

A boy who looks to be around 17 or 18 lies on the floor asleep. His pale features are calm, yet the figure can tel that he is troubled. Then they noticed their hair. they raise an eyebrow somehow knowing that this is not what they look in the living realm.

The boys hair is like theirs. Light gray bangs and Messi jet black hair speckled with what appears to be stars. The boys ears are not normal either, they are like a galra's?

 _‘We’ll Who would’ve known. Perhaps I’m not the only one who is part human and galra after all.’_ They muse

They frown silently as they place their attention on the boys features once again. The song that the star sing for a moment is sorrowful and chilling. They're on the boys pale face was a ghost of a scar that went across his cheek nearly touching his eye. The figure knew that one day he would be scarred. 

The ghostly mark wouldn't be visible to the boy, but to the figure it would be. They could see his future yet they could not see their own future... Or past for that matter.

They reached out to the stars and sensed an overwhelming darkness in the living realm. They shuddered and pulled their hood over their face.

_‘How long have I been here? Is there truly still darkness within the living realm?’_

There somber thoughts are broken when the boy begins to stir.

* * *

**(all right everyone there will be mentions of idiots our favorite pigeon getting raped… Again so sorry this is just a warning and a heads up. Flying now I want I am not changing this chapter for anything!)**

**(again so Sorry!)**

* * *

  
**Meanwhile ~**

Katie stumbled into the room the door slamming behind her. Her gaze is unfocused and distant. Her almond eyes flecked with silver are glassed over. they shine with fear and dread. What she had just experienced had truly scarred her. She walks in a daze towards the bed barely noticing Keith at all.

She climbs up her body feeling numb and defeated. Her white silk long sleeve gown seemed to shine in the dim light above. She wraps her legs to her chest and places her chin on her knees. She stares blankly at the wall remembering what happened...

When she woke up she thought she would be safe... Or as safe as she could be when she was a prisoner. What the which had done to her wasn't compared to the mental and physical torment that she had to Indore.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her soul being shattered. Katie knew she would _never_ be the same girl that she once was before. She would get out of this ship but she would get out in pieces.

**(OK for those of you who don’t like reading about people being raped then please skip this part now!)**

They had... Stripped of her clothing then they were on top of her feeling her every part. They didn't ask for consent, they did not ask... If they could do THAT! To her, they just did it for two days... She'd get an hour of peace, but somehow that one hour of freedom in between. Didn't feel like freedom, to her. They had her chained to the bed... They gagged her... she couldn't scream she couldn't call out for help she couldn't do anything... But let them do as they please.

**(and here’s where are… Terrifying seen ends. Thank you for those of you who took my warning. Enjoy the rest of the story)**

She wept and cried silently her wolf ears drooping, her long Silver tail wrapping around herself.

She didn't know how long she sat there staring at the wall, but Katie knew one thing. She needed Keith now more than ever. Katie glanced to the side finally tearing her gaze away from the wall. For a moment her heart skipped a beat. she felt her face go pale then she noticed a couple of things...

For one the galra was sleeping. Another thing was that he had... Wings? Katie stayed where she was, not wanting to wake him up. Then she took a closer look at his face.

"Oh _my_ god…“ She whispered in horror. “ _My blade…_ What did they do to you?"

She crawled over and hesitantly reached out stroking his ears. A small smile played on her lips as she realized that they were just as soft as they looked. She then noticed the armor and the wings once again. She sat up on her knees and reached over. They were _Definitely_ wings.

Katie shook her head what had the witch done to him. What did she do to her _beloved_ galra.

Her face went Scarlet red at that thought. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear and saw the odd pendant held in Keith's hand. She couldn't tell what color the chain was but the pendant was a purple glowing crystal of some sort. It was shaped like a four pointed diamond.

Her eyes grew curious, but only a little. Katie then wondered why Keith was wearing gloves... Furthermore, she wondered about the armor and the wings. She shook her head knowing that her thoughts would stray to the which and then...

 _“ Don’t_ think about it." She quietly scolded herself.

Katie reached over and held Keith's other hand that wasn't holding the necklace. She then unconsciously reached up and felt the familiar Ruby in the shape of a rose hanging around her neck. She had forgotten it was even there. She smiled at its familiarity somehow making her feel a little calm, but she was still terrified.

She hesitated for a few minutes then slipped the glove off. Katie had a feeling that there was something hiding beneath the leather gloves that Keith was wearing.

And she was right.

She sat there stunned not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Tears began welding up in her eyes again as she silently cried. Katie gingerly brushed her fingers against the wounds

One of the Wounds, which looked like it came from a sword slashed downwards and across. The other... Wounds looked as if they came from an animal's sharp claws. They went across the first wound and there were three of them to be precise.

After crying for what felt like ages, she finally placed the glove back on Keith's hand and drifted off to sleep still holding his hand.

* * *

Keith's eyes were closed, slowly he began to wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times and his vision cleared. His mind was foggy for a wile. Then with a sudden burst of panic he realized that he **wasn’t** in the special quarters of the galra ship.

He stared blankly up at the ceiling for a while, then he noticed that he was staring up at a high glass dome ceiling. Stars twinkled and shined through the glass as he kept on staring wondering where he was.

 _“ Welcome…“_ A voice gently whispered

Keith turned his head to see a purple robed figure kneeling beside him. Their hood was up so only the lower half of their face could be seen. They gave him a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" He asked wary of this stranger.

They frowned, as the figure spoke their next words Keith was confused and saddened by their predicament. He didn't know why, but he felt an urge to help this stranger, whoever they were. Plus he felt an odd kinship between them a sort of... Father daughter bond?

 _“I… Know not my name… Even if I did I do not remember… We are in a prison of sorts… My present. It has been such a long time since I’ve seen another within my cell… I do not know if there is even such a thing as time… Ford does not exist here.”_ The figure somberly stated.

Keith struggled to sit up. the figure helped him lean against the pillar behind him. He was about to introduce himself when the figures spoke.

 _“I know who you are… Keith, I know of your past, present and a smidgen of your future.“_ They said cheekily.

"... Right... I guess..." he replied unsure

The figure took that as a cue to continue. As they continued Keith got more confused by the minute.

 _“The stars sing of me helping you… And I sense that you wish to help me?“_ They gently stated or more like asked.

" yeah, I do want to help you." He said. Keith really did want to help this stranger. He couldn't imagine being locked up somewhere all alone, no matter how large the place was.

They just needed to make keith a little more confused... For right now. _‘ Besides,’_ they thought _‘he’ll understand in time.’_

They smiled slightly as they spoke in a knowing tone. _The One who has been harming… You and your…“_

"Friend...?" Keith supplied although he wasn't sure why it came out more as a question.

_“Hmmm…“_ They hummed not saying a word knowing that the boy in front of them was lying to himself.

The figure waved their hand in a circular motion and grinned riley at Keith. They chuckled. _“Will… Get back to that certain topic when the time is right… Anyhow I believe you have questions?”_

He nodded indicating that the figure should continue speaking.

 _“ Right then, first things first, I will need to reveal myself.“_ They began to pull down their hood while Keith watched.


	5. Dreams, tears, stars and confessions pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns some things about zarkon that give him a headache. He finds out who his mysterious friend is and they intern gave him some love advice…
> 
> This mysterious stranger also tells Keith of a possible way to end the war.
> 
> Meanwhile his feelings for Katie only grow as he keeps on denying them, but what happens after he wakes up…?
> 
> What happens when Keith acts upon his… New friends advice?
> 
> Will flames fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Everyone now it’s time to get into some juicy stuff that will definitely play an important role later on in my story. But for right now prepare yourself for a major cliffhanger!*Evil laughs*
> 
> Oh this cliffhanger won’t even be close to what I have in store for you guys in chapter… Oh I don’t know… Seven?
> 
> Oh I already gave too much away… Well at least I didn’t reveal who…
> 
> Anyway enjoy!^^

Keith stared at the figure before him. They were infect a girl with pale skin and dark Violet eyes. Her cheeks were slightly Rosie with a sprinkling of freckles.Keith couldn't help but stare at this young girl. She looks to be around maybe five years old maybe six, he couldn't tell.

 _“I look young… If I were alive then I would be considered a kit.”_ She said

Keith didn't wanna be rude or anything but he had to ask. "So what do I call you?"

 _“What do you wish to call me.“_ she replied back Saufley

He frowned and looked at her face. From what he could tell she was gentle, wise and for some odd reason her eyes... Her eyes looked like those of a warriors. He was thinking of something to call this girl... Then he remembered a story or more like legend that his father told.

It was about a girl who went in her fathers place instead, when the emperor asked for one man from each family to go off and fight in the war. He had enjoyed the story even though the main character was a girl pretending to be a boy.

"Well I remembera Story that my father told me about a legendary warrior from my home." He said a hint of sadness buried underneath

She cocked her head to the side curious now.

Keith looked down at the girl and smiled slightly. "How does Mulan sound?"

The girl looks up at the ceiling and places her fist in her mouth not saying a word for a few minutes. Then she takes her fist out and gave Keith a bright smile, that warmed his heart a bit.

 _“Mulan, huh, I_ **love** _it!”_ She exclaims

Without warning Mulan launches herself at Keith and wraps her small arms around his legs. For a moment Keith was surprised. No one had ever showed him this much affection before. Especially from one so young...

He shakes out of his momentary shock, bens down slightly and wrapped his own arms around the little girl. They break away from their hug and Mulan grabs his hand beginning to walk towards a Big fireplace, that Keith hadn't noticed before across the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked

 _“My friend which I’ve only known for the past few minutes,“_ Mulan says _“I’m going to answer your questions!“_

Keith couldn't help but smile. This young girls cheerful attitude reminded him of Katie. His heart tightened he wondered where she was and if she was doing all right.

Mulan glanced up at him seeing his worried expression. She frowns wondering if she should tell him about his so-called _friends_ condition. 

She shakes her head _‘No. she should tell him.’_

Keith looks down concerned. "Are you alright?"

 _“Hmm…”_ she gives him a sideways glance before gesturing at a high back cushioned chair. _“ I am well. Now then why don’t we answer a few of your questions.”_

Keith sat in the chair and watched as Mulan walked over to a bookshelf a little ways off. He was surprised when she began taking book after book, holding the stack with one hand while the other retrieved more books. After maybe 5 or 10 minutes she came back towards him. He stared at her realizing that she was using some type of levitation magic to keep the staff from falling.

Mulan notices Keith's look and smile's slightly as she places the stack on the floor with both of her hands.

 _“These aren’t your typical normal books.”_ She paused correcting herself. _“Well… some of them are ordinary books.”_

She flopped onto the floor, her robes fanning out. She crossed her legs and reached for a lilac book with bold dark blue littering on the front that red, **HOW TO TELL WHEN SOMEONE IS REINCARNATED** by _vex cardin_

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Reincarnated?" He questioned

In response Mulan opened the book while flipping through the Pages and explained her idea. _“If we are going to get to the bottom of this mystery. We first have to look at the most unlikely possibilities to the likeliest possibilities. Keith you’re the spinning image…“._

"Azarey." He supplied dryly. Keith was growing tired of the galra muttering and whispering behind his back or when he was supposedly asleep about some legendary long lost prince. Who was meant to rule an empire of some sort or another.

She nodded flipping another page.

" OK, so what does _ALL_ of this have to do with me?" He questioned.

 _“ it has everything to do with you!“_ She exclaimed.

Mulan **wasn't** about to spill her secret beans. plus it wouldn't help anyway. so she kept on talking. To an outsider it would seem as if she was rambling, straying farther and farther from the main topic. Mulan knew what she was doing.

She kept up her act, ignoring his question for now. _“if my hunch proves it correct…. Oh… Took a peek in the living realm upon your first day being captured. And…I saw what the witch did too…_ **her…”** Mulan trailed off seeing the boy clench his fist as his eyes flashed dangerously.

She cleared her throat after a few minutes. Once Keith calm down she continued.

_“ I heard the woman tell her the story. Mind you it was not pretty and most of it was right… minus for a few important details.“ _She finished grumbling out the last part bitterly as if it left a sour taste in the young girls mouth.

Keith frowned and crossed his arms over his chest trying to keep his anger down. Just the thought of haggar touching **his Katie** made his blood boil. Then he realized what he had just thought. His cheeks turned bright red, Mulan held back her snicker and pretended not to notice the boy blush.

_‘Ooooh, having Keith around is definitely going to make things a lot more interesting.’_

She was broken out of her thoughts by Keith's next question.

"So what was the story about?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Mulan pursed her lips, ignoring the boys obvious anger and summarized the witches story that she had told to Katie a few days ago.

After hearing the brief summary of the stories contents Keith was lost for words. His anger had now abandoned him.

"Ok, so **what** does a long lost prince have to do with me? And did all of that really... Happen...?"

Once again Mulan ignored that certain question.

 _Wha, No!”_ The Young girl spluttered out.

Keith Raised his hands in defense. "Ok, ok sorry..."

Mulan blushed in embarrassment. _“ forgiveness my friend. I shouldn’t have reacted in that way.“_

"No, it's all right I forgive you." He apologized.

 _“ no it then let us continue. For one thing, princess emeralda_ **didn’t** _c curse zarkon.”_ She rolled her eyes at that. _“There was still good in zarkon. Azarey and emeralda knew this to be true.”_

"Wait a minute." interrupted Keith "so you mean to tell me that they **didn’t** say any of that stuff, about the whole corruption thing." Before she could reply Keith continued sounding a bit exasperated now."And that **the** guy we've bin **fighting** against is actually **GOOD!”** Keith screamed

 _“Correct,”_ she confirmed

Mulan couldn't blame him for screaming. She would've done the same thing if she were in his position. After all finding out that your enemy still has some humanity left inside of him would make **anyone** screen.

 _“Now then, the princess instead placed a spell upon the emperor. This enchantment could only be done_ **if** _and only_ **if** _azarey where to lit_ the kral zeta. _But azarey was unable to do this… The part where the assassin and guard killed the destined prince and princess did happen.“_

"What happens now? What would the spell have done if the prince had lived?" Keith questioned 

Mulan was thoughtful for a moment before replying. _“Well zarkons memory would’ve been erased…“_ she noticed Keiths look and hurriedly continued. _“Only The bad memories mind you. Which basically means if azarey were alive today, the emperors memories up in the last 10,000 years. plus the accident that began all of this would’ve been forgotten.“_

"Wow, so he'd just forget everything? But what about everyone else they'll still remember the war. They won't believe him, or us for that matter."

Mulan blinked, not expecting this. _“Hmm, I see your point.”_ She reached into the folds of her robe and pulled out an old worn piece of paper. She turned it this way and that then she held it up against the moonlight. _“ why didn’t I see it before?!“_ She exclaimed

" what is it?" Keith really hated being in the dark and this girl seem to know a lot more than she was letting on.

She laughed tucking the piece of paper away. _quotation mark “ well… it’ll be either he forgets his memories… Or he’ll be purified from the quintessence that corrupted him… mayhaps his son as well… Although I can’t be too certain about_ **that!”**

Keith let out a long breath. "OK... Man this is a lot to take in." He muttered looking up he repeated his earlier question. "Let me ask this **again** what does Azarey and... Just **all** of this have to do with **me?”**

Mulan stopped laughing finally feeling her energy draining. She hadn't been this active or talkative in... Who knows how long. She rubbed her temple exhausted, but continued speaking none the less. _“Keith… when azarey died… he was born into the next life… But his memories… Turned into dreams… Those dreams were lost… Those lost memories and dreams become a wandering soul. it just so happens, that I have… What’s left of the princes soul and his memories.”_

Keith was trying to digest all of this information, but he couldn't. mulan knew that learning all this information would give anybody a headache, **Including her.**

"Now what?" He whispered

 _”Now…”_ she sighed. _“ no move on with my plan… as well as help you to escape the ship… Though it may some consequences.”_

She rubbed her head before muttering _“Keith, my friend you should wake up… You have slept long enough. I shall explain myself further and we may continue this conversation when your next sleep. For right now, I believe someone is in need of your company…”_

She Heard the stars sing once more giving her a moment of peace. Oh, the stars wouldn't approve of what she was about to do, but she had to give these two a little shove in the right direction.

 _‘ besides’_ she thought Rolling her eyes and inwardly smiling. _‘It’ll be entertaining. Not to mention they are_ **still** _in denial!’_ '

Mulan raised her head seeing Keith already beginning to fade. She gave out one final shred of advice before he fully awakened. _“Tell her that you_ love her! _In the next few days… You may_ **not** _get another chance. Remember my words!_ Tell her _before it’s too late!“_

Then Keith was gone leaving a girl within her prison, the star singing disapprovingly at her. She paid them no mind as she gazed up at the glass ceiling for a few minutes, then looked down. The book that she had grabbed earlier was still lying on her lap. She closed her fist before a long leaf appeared in her hand. She marked the page and closed the book.

Mulan traced a finger along the title wondering if Keith would figure out her hidden message within the conversation. She hoped that Katie would hear about this from Keith.

She Side _“Perhaps that frightening, lovesick, clever, feaver May be able to help you remember my friend.“_

Placing the book aside, Mulan stared at the stars for quite some time, her eyes were unfocused and distant. All of a sudden a memory crashed down on the young girls mind.

* * *

"What are you doing, little philomela?"

" i'm hungry!"

"All right then, little philomela, let's get you somewhere warm."

"Will you be my da?"

"Only if you want me to."

"All right da! Will I have a mum too?!"

"indeed, little philomela."

* * *

Mulan gasped and opened her eyes. She tried reaching for that memory, but a thick cloud seemed to block her from it. She tried pushing against the Fog of magic, but a sharp pain ran through her body.

She collapsed onto the floor panting heavily clutching the necklace to her chest. Her chest and body seemed to be burning from the inside out. Mulan's vision spun as she lay there unable to move.

 _“you’re not the only one… Who her… Lost there memories…”_ She rasped before blacking out.

* * *

Keith's eyes snapped open. His first instinct was to get up, but something or rather someone stopped him.

Keith stared at the girl in front of him. He didn't want to believe it, but her small hand holding his definitely felt real. He examined her face for a bit.

Her expression looked peaceful for the moment. She looked like a sleeping angel come down from heaven to be with him. In Keith eyes she was perfect... But he knew she had her dangerous side. That's what Keith liked about her she was willing to help others, she was kind, caring, feisty, stubborn, beautiful...

Keith's Felt his ears grow warm with embarrassment. 'What am I thinking she won't love me... I am no Prince Charming!'

Keith realized what he just thought and groaned inwardly.

"Maybe Mulan is right... Maybe I should confess to her... I can't believe I'm taking **advice** advice from a **six-year-old** that I just met in a dream." He muttered chuckling a little.

He was going over the entire day as events and of course of the new information that he'd just learned. Then Keith was broken out of his reverie by someone crying?

Carefully he sat up making sure not to let go of the smaller girls hand. Keith noticed that his vision was a lot more sharper and he could see clearly in the barely lit room. He looked down at the small girl, he was worried about her that was for sure.

Keith didn't know why but... Katie was giving off a frightened sort of vibe. She seemed more fragile and small as she lay there, her Silver wolf ears twitching now and again as she slept.

He knew that it had to be Katie, after all they were the only two in the room. He looked down and saw that her eyes were puffy and tear tracks could be seen on her slightly dirty face. She let out a small whimper that made his heart clench.

Keith wanted to take away the pain, he wanted to see that beautiful smile... He wanted to gaze into those Beautiful intelligent honey brown eyes flecked with silver.

Keith forced himself to look away for a moment. He clinched his fist into a tight ball. He was angry at him self... He should've done more... He should've protected her... 

Hot angry tears streamed down the half galras Face. He couldn't do anything right...

Keith furiously wiped away his remaining tears. After a while he comed himself down and realized that he was holding something in his hand.

For the first time he looked at the object. It was the object that vinke had given him. It was a black chain necklace with a glowing for pointed purple jewel of some sort.

Keith frowned wondering why vinke would give him this, but decided to question it later. Somehow he managed to not wake up Katie as he slipped it underneath a pillow. 

He turned his attention back on Katie as she began to mutter in her sleep. His ears... Which felt odd, but not uncomfortable twitch as they were able to pick up work she was saying.

"... No... No... Stop... Please..."

Keith felt an odd sense of protectiveness wash over him as his galran nstincts kicked in. He sniffed the area around Katie and smelled other galra!

A growl was beginning to form in his throat. A small voice inside of him was saying, _‘kill… protect mate!’_ He shook the thought off andcontinued to stare at the small girl, not knowing what to do. Then Keith heard her muttering again. She sounded desperate and terrified, Keith knew that he had to wake her up soon.

"... Stop it... Get off... Get off of me... No no... Please no!"

Keith had, had just about enough of this. He gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and shook her.

" Katie, Katie wake up!" he said a bit desperate to get her out of whatever nightmare she was in.

 **“NO!”** She cried out sitting up.

Katie looked around for a moment, her face pale, before she noticed Keith. She tents then relaxed when she realized that it was him.

" Keith..." She whispered

"Hi, Katie..." He whispered back "are... Are you all right?"

Keith immediately regretted asking that question. _‘you idiot of course she’s not all right!’_

Katie was debating whether to tell Keith or not. she knew if she didn't tell him and kept all of this a secret then eventually keith would find out. Not to mention all of her bottled up emotions would be too much to handle later on and she might break down during...a mission. Provided that they did escape or get rescued.

Her emotions were already building up and she didn't know how long she could keep all of her jumbled up emotions at bay. She was terrified of haggar, she was scared of what the galra might do next and she was nervous. Katie was nervous of keith's reaction when she told him... About **that…**

She took a deep breath and braced herself. If Keith would hate her for the rest of her life...she could live with that... Right?

Her plan was to tell Keith what they did to her and only that, but her mouth and mine seem to be in two different places. Because that wasn't what spewed out of her mouth.

Katie kept her eyes shut. She told Keith about the rapes, what haggar did to her, she told him the story the witch told her...

she didn't realize that she was crying until Keith's worm hand brushed away some of her tears. 

Katie looked up expecting to see disgust or hatred, but instead she saw anger and... Love? Shining in those beautiful purple eyes that she loved so much. 

"Y-yo-you... d-do-don't h-ha-hate m-me?" She stuttered out her voice barely above a whisper.

Keith then spoke in a soft tone that she had never heard before. His gaze never broke away from her own. "Katie, I could never **ever** hate you. I promise, I'll protect you, I won't let anyone near you. you are the only person that has kept me going and I'll get you out of this living nightmare no matter what."

Keith and Katie hadn't realized how close they were to one another. Katie realized in all the time that she had been with Keith she hadn't flinched or stiffened. Whenever a galra would touch her in anyway she'd want to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep.

But with Keith she felt safe and happy not the least afraid. She knew that this half galra would not do anything to make her feel scared or vulnerable. This Beautiful handsome galra boy that 'yes' she loved with all her heart, had a heart of gold.

Katie kept on staring into those beautiful violet eyes. She felt his warm breath on her face, she didn't pull away. The two landed forward and closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK you guys so that’s a wrap… With anything, Demilo if you wish and tell me what is the suffered story. I only have a few more chapters they already written down so yeah I am already working on chapter 10.
> 
> But do you think this was a bit too fast or do you think it was all right. I mean I feel good if it’s all right but that’s just my opinion. Let me know what you think down below if you wish.


	6. Love and a little hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Katie finally confessed no problem to one another.
> 
> Mulan somehow is out of her enchanted prison for a temporary time. Although she still can’t remember who she is…
> 
> She then performs to spell that will change everything… Two most it would seem as if she was rushing the process of Keith and Katie finding out for them selves… This hidden knowledge, but mulan knows that if she weights then… Everything cooks spiral out of control and the war would continue for years to come…
> 
> So with time being frozen Katie is taken somewhere to get something… Or someone with mulan. The younger girl gives the older one some advice and teases her a little.
> 
> Soon they reach the place that mulan wants them to go to and Katie is given a surprised that will change her and Keith’s lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter is now going to get interesting. We’re gonna be finding out some very interesting things about Keith… and our favorite little spirit makes a comeback and… Interrupts a sweet, fluffy, adorable… Moment!
> 
> OK I was fan girling for a second… there…. I can’t help it! these two are just too cute together!
> 
> Now then it’s time for the shout outs 
> 
> Thank you too…
> 
> A guest that was The first person to give me kudos on my story! 
> 
> Next up is fabulousicecream, thanks for being the second person and love your name by the way. ^^
> 
> Thank you to a second guest that left kiddos yesterday January 15, 2021
> 
> Kabob003 thank you for enjoying my story
> 
> Winterwanderings thank you for being my first commentor, yes it is a neat concept.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the story

The two hybrids pulled away from the kiss. Keith smiled and Katie had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. They didn't say anything, they only stared into one another's eyes for a while just enjoying the silence between them.

" ...so..." Began Katie

"...ah..." started Keith

In near perfect unison they blurted out.

" I thought you liked Allura/Lance!." 

" Weight, seriously **Lance?!“** She questions incredulous.

Keith was equally incredulous. **“Allura?!** she practically hates my very existence!"

"True. "agreed Katie "but, why would you think that I ever liked lance of all people?! He's a nice guy and all but I see him more as a brother than anything else."

Keith blinked and side in relief. Maybe he still had a chance with her, if the kiss wasn't any indication.

"Hmmm, you do realize that Lance has been crushing on you for the past year, right?" he murmurs

Katie could easily here what Keith said with her enhanced hearing.

 _“ really…?_ I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned..." she chuckled.

Keith gave her an adorable questioning look. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her for head to his.

"Besides," she whispered "I already love someone..."

"And who might that be?" He whispered back teasing her.

Katie felt his warm arms hesitantly wraparound her waist. She didn't pull back she knew she was with someone that would keep her safe.

On the outside she looked calm and happy, but somewhere in the back of Katies mind she was screaming, **‘OMG, I just kISSED Keith!’**

"Keith the person I **love** is... _you.”_ She blushed smiling Shirley.

He smiled and gave her a loving look which she returned. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and kissed her again. Katie Swiftly returned the gesture.

There kiss was filled with love, reassurance, compassion and hope.

Katie felt the butterflies in her stomach finally leave as she felt an unexplainable joy and warmth run through her body. His lips were a bit bruised, but still soft and warm.

Keith felt himself smile through their second kiss. He never thought that the girl he... fell in love with, would except him for who he was. He held her a little closer fearing that this was all a dream and that he would lose Katie at any moment. But he felt her kissing him back and he knew that this was _not_ a dream.

They pulled away panting slightly their Faces flushed. Katie didn't look up her face burning with slight embarrassment. _‘wow…‘_

Katie was a bit nervous to look up after... That...

" so... What is this I'm hearing about you thinking that I liked Allura?" Keith whispered softly into her ear.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling his mullet tickle her a little.

"Er... Um, well you see... I Umm, Allura is **Royal”** She spluttered out " besides... Try comparing me to her."

Keith did as he was told, he compared the two girls and he preferred Katie to Allura. Sure Allura was pretty but... She wasn't his Katie. 

A sudden harsh coughing fit filled the room. Followed by a familiar voice that Keith recognized.

 _“royalty…”_ cough _“_ _do I have to intervene in your lives 24 seven…”_ cough _“_ _I thought Keith was hopeless, but this is utterly ridiculous!”_

Keith got off of the bed Katie close behind. They're lying on the floor clutching her chest was the pale translucent figure of Mulan. She gave Keith a rice smile and shook her head.

 _“ didn’t you hear that blasted which’s words before you went unconscious!“_ She said incredulous to Katie. 

"Keith who is she?" Katie asked slipping her hand into his.

If possible Mulans smirk got bigger by the minute. The six-year-old looking girl rolled her eyes. Before Keith could respond Mulan did so.

 _“Oh… I am no one important… I am just the one who gave you are, I am assuming_ **boyfriend** _overhear some love advice last night…_ cough _I just never expected for him to act on my advice so soon…“_ Cough! She finished while smirking after wiping off the saliva and mucus from her mouth with her sleeve.

"Are you all right?" Asked Keith concerned for the young looking girl.

 _“Pfft, don’t worry about it.“_ Mulan casually said. _“ I just pushed against some pretty strong magic that was… Tired to my soul and… Let’s just say it backfired on me…”_ cough! 

"Oh... " keith wasn't sure what to say to that, but it sounded personal. "So what are you doing here?" He asked

 _“Well… I’m here to protect the both of you…in a matter oh speaking… There’s well…”_ cough _“a Little something here on this ship… And well I Better not get into any details, for right now anyway.”_ She stated her glassy eyes staring vacantly up at the dark ceiling. _“ I’m going to do something… I would’ve let you find out on your own, but by then it might be too late… now is the best time to do it…_ _Keith do you trust me…? I know we’ve only known each other for a night, but…?”_

"Mulan, i've seen and done some pretty ridiculous and unbelievable things. And if I'm being honest, I do trust a six-year-old... that I've only known for a night..." he said in a firm tone.

“That meant to sound less weird." He muttered after a moment.

Katie giggled and Keith pouted.

Mulan smiled. _“I have to warn you… you will be in a deep death like sleep… while you are sleeping time will stop for at least an hour… all who wish to harm you and Katie will be frozen… but they’ll still be able to see you just not touch either of you.”_

She turned her head and fixed her purple star filled gaze on to Katie. _“Do you trust me to keep you safe while he is slumbering? I understand if you do not.”_

"If Keith trusts you, then that's good enough for me." Katie told the little girl trust filling her eyes.

 _“Thank you… l know how hard it is now for you to give out your trust willingly to a complete stranger… but I can assure you, I will_ **not** _commend you to darkness and distrust.”_

She then sat up and crossed her legs facing the two hybrids. Mulan smiled mysteriously her eyes beginning to grow distant as she spoke. A small ball of white quintessence began to form in between her small pale hands. slowly the quintessence began to enter Keith's body. At the same time Mulan swiftly flicked her wrist and the necklace that vinke had given him went around his neck. Katie watched all of this with wide eyes. While Mulan was speaking she could see a ghostly pale spirit sitting directly across from Keith.

**_“Your love, your life taken away…_ **

**Your soul shall wander for used to come…**

**While your true love did move on…**

_**There she waits within the white void…** _

_**with others who have fallen…** _

_**So Wander prince evermore…** _

_**until you find one for the soul…** _

_**Within your life you will dream…** _

_**Soon they’ll fade into memory…** _

_**Echoes of the pan do whisper on the breeze…** _

_**As you forever lose your memories…** _

_**so your soul Cheryl travel on…** _

_**You unknowingly living a new…** _

_**So come young azarey come to me…** _

_**And let me give you your memories…** _

_**Into the stars…** _

_**In a war you return once more…** _

_**As emperor it will end…** _

_**Let the fire finish work has begun…** _

_**Let your past crossover and move on…** _

_**Two lives… One soul…** _

_**Find happiness where your past did not…** _

_**Bring peace…** _

_**Prince…** _

_**Keith…“** _

As Katie watched the spirit that was practically Keith's twin minus for the hair slowly disappeared. But as the strange soul vanished Keith's bangs turned a light gray color and his hair seem to have stars shining within as did his eyes. Keith then fell in a heap onto the ground, he curled up into a ball and seemed to fall asleep. If it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of his chest, then Katie would've thought that keith was dead.

She turned to Mulan the White quintessence was completely gone. the young girl looked satisfied yet slightly exhausted.

_“worry not for me…“_ She saufley said. _“Shh… Let him remember… And let me take you to a… Little help, princess.”_

She raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to just go with it.

Katie Looked at Keith's curled up form before looking back at the ghostly girl in front of her. She extended her hand and Katie hesitantly took it glancing back one more time at Keith.

She felt her hand touch something solid and cold. All of a sudden a jolt of energy that she couldn't explain ran through her body once she made contact with Mulan. Mulan blinked she had felt the mysterious jolt as well... She also heard this stars singing joyfully in victory and celebration. She raised an eyebrow questioning the stars actions.

She shook her head the stars had a plan for her... Though she still didn't know why they had sent Katie and Keith to her. Oh how she was going to have a furious talk with the stars later. 

Right now she needed to make sure an alternate… Gift stayed safe and outs of the empires reach.

* * *

Begrudgingly she got up Katie following. The two walked out of the room cautiously. Katie flinched and jumped back slightly as she saw a mail galra right front of her. Mulan squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked by. The eyes of the soldiers seemed to follow their every movement. The two girls kept on walking through the ships hallways. Everything was still and silent nothing harmed, moved or even buzzed. It was as if the entire universe had gone still, which it had.

" I still can't believe this is happening." Katie exclaimed

 _“ neither can I…“_ chuckled Mulan _“ so are you and Keith going to start cording?“_

She blushed. "Well... I mean er, uh, maybe?"

 _“ maybe?“_ Mulan echoed

" I mean we didn't make it official but I think he does have feelings for me and vice versa. I just want to confirm things between us and you know... I just don't want the others to find out... At least not yet." She stated

Mulan nodded understanding. _“ your secret is safe with me. You will have to tell them eventually or they’ll find out on their own. either way they’ll know one way or another.“_

"Yeah, I think we should just act as naturally as possible... Should we combine our relationship with... Our normal lives?"

The six-year-old looking girl raised an eyebrow as they turned a corner getting closer to their destination. _“ normal? Your line will never be the same again, I can assure you that. And I believe you two should ask dad normal as possible. Your relationship will easily enter lives when you are free of this living nightmare.“_

" wait so we will escape!" Katie exclaimed hope filling her voice.

 _“ I never said that… But you decide.”_ she replied teasing her slightly.

after a while of walking Katie asked "so where are we going and what is this little hope that you were speaking of earlier?"

 _“ do you believe in alternate realities?“_ Mulan questioned back.

"Do I believe in alternate realities? Of course I do, if aliens and **reincarnations** can exist then why not alternate realities." She quipped

Mulan was speechless. _“B-but h-how?”_

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I remember what you said earlier about what the witch said before I went unconscious. Well I thought about that for a bit and I was a bit confused, but then I thought back on the conversation.I remembered her saying something about Keith being Azareys twin if he were alive."

Mulan nodded letting her continue.

" well when I heard that strange poem or chant, admittedly I was stuck. But then I paid attention to the words and it sounded almost like as if Keith had lived another life a.k.a. Reincarnation. It all makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. The first day that we were here haggar thought that Keith was Azarey because they would've been practically twins if they were both alive. And... Well the rest is more or less pretty simple to figure out. But... There still one thing I'm questioning."

 _“And that would be?“_ inquired mulan

"If me, my brother and father are hybrids does that mean... My mom isn't really my mom... Furthermore are there still other feavors living somewhere in the universe?"

Mulan frowned forcing herself not to say what she already knew about the feavors. _“I have the answers for your question, but there is a wait time for everything and too much knowledge can be a disastrous even if there’s someone with good intentions. I’m sorry really I am.”_

Katie's shoulders slumped and she let out a long tired sigh. "No it's all right, I understand... I guess I'll just find out the truth sooner or later."

Mulan looked away biting her lower lip. The knowledge that she had would be catastrophic if Katie were to find out now... Especially the information of her mothers true identity and past. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the Woman. then a sudden memory came back.

* * *

A large Battle scarred galra stood in front of her his one working eye boring into her soul.

"You're a disgrace to the empire... I don't know why I called that... **weakling** of a human _my_ mate!" He spat

"you didn't have to... kill... Mommy..."

"The **creature** was not your mother and you are not my daughter!" Her father roared "I have a special punishment in mind for you and I believe the Druids Will agree with me. Now get out zayra!"

She stood there shaking "yes father..."

The galra snarled and unsheathed his claws he brought them down. They cut across her chest and she let out a cry of pain. He then threw her against the wall with a sickening thud. Before her vision went black she heard her father say.

" I hope you **die** like she did... But if you somehow survive. then I will leave you on a planet where no one will _ever_ think of ever finding you."

* * *

"Mulan are you all right?" asked a concerned and worried Katie.

She jumped startled _“huh?!”_

" sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It was just that you stop moving and spaced out on me for about 10 minutes."

 _‘ 10 minutes!’_ She couldn't believe it she'd wasted 10 minutes and they had only been walking for what? 20 minutes, after all the place that she had in mind waspractically right next to the torture chambers...

Mulan's skin crawled at just the thought of that horrible place. She still tried to rap her mind around the fact that Keith was in there unconscious no less for two days! And after fighting in the gladiator arena of all places.

Mulan grabbed Katie's hand ignoring the tingling sensation that she felt when there hands connected. _“Oh, we’ve already wasted enough time standing around here! We have to get to the little one before the witch does something irreversible! It’ll take us at least 20 minutes maybe less if we run!“_

She knew she was panicking, she could hear it in her own voice as she practically dragged along a startled Katie.

"where are we going?!" She asked trying to break out of her shock.

 _“ she’s coming, she’s coming, she’s coming.“_ Was her only response.

Katie was bewildered but let mulan take her wherever they were going. Five minutes later they reached the entrance of a holding cell practically next to the torture chambers.

Mulan was ringing her hands together nervously. _“Ok, I believe we’ve got enough time to get inside and… Hopefully get the little one out.”_

Katie was still confused. "Ok, but what does this have to do with alternate reality's in the first please?"

"Unless...." She started

Mulan nodded knowing where this was going. She reached out towards the cells bulky lock, but her hand passed through. Her face contorted into frustration and anger.

 _“ inside that room there… Someone from an alternate Reality… I don’t know how they got into this reality, but I do know one thing. We have to get them out of here.“_ she snarled frustrated

Katie reached for the lock and tugged at it sharply. She then twisted it hard to the left and the bulky object flew off the door landing a few feet away. Katie look down at her hands wondering did I just do that?

She didn't have time to dwell on the matter because Mulan flicked her purple silver tipped ears at the door and made an impatient grunting sound. She then walked through the still closed door. Katie was about to open the door when Mulan popped her head out.

"Ghuh! Don't do that!" She cried out startled

The young girls pale freckled face was expressionless, her gentle wise Violet eyes were now cold and dark, her Silver tipped galra ears were pinned back against her head.

Mulan's voice was steely and dark. “ _Whomever did this was and is sick! I hope whoever did this dies a_ brutal **death!** _It’s not pretty, but I can’t do anything to help. My hands go straight through, besides he’s already terrified enough as it is.”_

She retreated her head back inside the room with an audible huff. Katie blinked for a few minutes surprised at the young girls anger.

" what...?" She briefed. "OK then... I guess I'm going inside."

She Took a deep breath through her nose then let it out gagging at the stench of dried and fresh blood. The sweet metal sent filled her nostrils. She pinched her nose and with her other hand Katie pushed the door open.

It took a few minutes for her to adjust to the dim lighting, but soon she saw what was in the center of the room. Mulan's pale translucent figure gave off an eerie glow as she stood near by staring blankly at a figure covered in shadow.

Katie took a few steps forward and gasped.


	7. Douxie, trouble, official and…???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie finds a three year old galra hybrid and adopt him. We get to learn and find out about Mulan’s past… As well as who her father was and how she ended up in her prison… But at a price.
> 
> Meanwhile Katie’s tormentors are at it again and haggar tries and fails to take away the little boy that Katie had adopted just moments before. Haggar also gives our favorite green paladin a present… A present that will affect both of the paladins lives.
> 
> Someone else isn’t happy about the situation, Keith wakes up and his appearance has changed once again, but thankfully for the last time. He finds Katie, the three year old hybrid boy and the witch. Who he threatens and gets away with it.
> 
> Then a few days later haggar comes up with the ultimate revenge that will leave the red paladin physically and mentally scarred.
> 
> Keith did say that he would kill anyone That he faced, except this person that he will be fighting… It’s supposed to be dead!
> 
> But this… Mysterious challenger is far from Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK everyone now we’re going to be having one of my all-time favorite chapters so far that I have written post it on here. 
> 
> Oh my gosh you guys do not know how excited I am to be giving you guys this juicy chapter!
> 
> There’s a lot of stuff that is jampacked into this one chapter so put on your seatbelt and prepare for the ultimate Voltron fanfiction cliffhanger… 
> 
> *Evil laugh*
> 
> Enjoy and I’ll be posting the next chapter soon after so you guys get a bonus chapter for today.
> 
> PS there is a smidgen of sexual assault though I try to be vague about it. Just a heads up. As well as a child being abused…

Katie stood there, stunned unable to move.

Right in front of her was a boy, his ankles were strapped on a surgical table. His hands were held up by thick chains. From what she could tell the boy was unable to move either his legs or arms.

But that wasn't even the worst part

The small child had a muzzle covering his mouth and it looked like blood was coming out of the muzzle.Katie felt as if she was going to be sick and Mulan well, she looked... **stoic.**

She slowly made her way forward not wanting to scare him. The boys aqua green eyes grew wide behind his dirty strawberry blonde hair.

She kept walking towards him speaking in a hushed gentle tone. "Hey there, i'm Katie. It's going to be all right... ah..."

 _“Douxie.”_ Mulan whispered

She nodded grateful. "Douxie. Now I'm going to remove this Muzzle from your mouth, OK?"

Katie was now standing next to the table and Douxie. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed his purple ears, skin/fur and tail for the first time. _‘Was this boy part galra like Keith?’_ She wondered.

Slowly Katie reached behind the boys head and began fiddling around with the clasp that held the horrible contraption in place. Douxie let out a paned whimper that broke her heart. 

"Shh...shh..." she soothed " I almost got it... Yes."

The muzzle fell off and it clattered onto the ground. All three of the occupants winced waiting to hear footsteps approaching the holding cell, but none came. Then Katie remembered that time was frozen as did Mulan.

Douxie began coughing up blood. the two girls just watched **disguste** unable to help.

 _‘ how can anyone treat each other like this!’_ Katie thought more angry at the galra now more than ever.

She grabbed one of the chains and began twisting it back-and-forth seeing if she could Break it, like she did with the lock. Meanwhile Mulan glanced back at the door feeling times slowly painstakingly slowly return back to normal.

She might have acted and looked like an all knowing spirit... But she wasn't. Mulan couldn't tell exactly how long they've been in here... It had been so long since she'd been in the living realm that she had forgotten that there was such a thing as time.

In her prison there was no such thing as time. The moon and stars were her only comfort. She never knew the light of day and even if she did... She had forgotten.

Mulan clenched her fist as she heard one of the chains snap. She hated being useless... sure she could give advice and do magic... But there was only so much that she could do. _‘ Ancient stars.’_ she couldn't even help Douxie Break out of his own cell. She wanted to punch a wall, but she restrained herself knowing that it wouldn't help.

Mulan wondered about Douxie, if he managed to get through to this reality. **Anyone** could've gone through the tear. She only sensed Douxies quintessence and that was because his was so interesting. He had Wizard magic, galra and human blood running through his veins. The Wizard magic was something that she definitely noticed right away.

Still just because one person came through this reality didn't mean that others had followed the young one. She didn't have time to wonder if anybody else entered through the tear between realities, because at that moment the stars decided that it would be **fun** to send her to the living realm.

Plus she kind of wanted to see Keith again.

Mulan scowled, remembering her little situation with time. The only reason why she knew that it had been 10,000 years was because the stars had told her at one point. They were the only link to the outside world that she had and it was a very **very** thin strand. Those twinkling orbs of energy had allowed her to come into the living realm for the **first time…**

Her ears pinned back against her head and her tail waved back and forth in agitation wondering, when Katie would be done. She remembered when she went unconscious back in her prison after keith left. while she'd been unconscious she could still feel the unbearable burning pain coursing through her body. But through all of that she somehow saw the interaction between Katie and keith after he woke up. _‘Why?’_ She was able to see this was still a mystery to her.

Mulan smirked remembering that spark of light within the darkness. _‘I was right having Keith around would be Entertaining.‘_ There was also the pleasure of seeing the two lovebirds have a... sweet moment. Pity that the two had to interrupt their own romantic moment. Still it was entertaining to watch...

 _“ Even though I was practically her conscious Meredith brother is it that I was dying during the entire time.“B_ she hissed 

"Did you say something?"

Mulan looked up and saw that Katie was now holding a terrified Douxie in her arms. The little boy was clutching Katies white blood stained dress. She rubbed his back trying to calm him down and it seemed to work as she made her way towards the entrance. Mulan followed in her wake wondering. _‘Was I so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t even notice Douxie being freed?’_

 _“Oh, it’s nothing important.”_ She lied

Katies wolf ears twitched, she shrugged not wanting to pry in the young looking spirits personal business. Katies silver wolf tail waved back and forth lazily as she began to make her way back to her so-called prison cell. Douxie still clutching onto the silky white fabric of Katie's dress looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. The next words that the little boy said caught Katie off guard making her nearly drop the boy.

" mommy where are we going?"

Katie turned to Mulan with a blank ‘help me’ expression. She stared right back her purple silver tipped ears and tail standing up straight in utter shock. Her Starfield violet purple eyes stared back at her blankly. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

She looked down at the boy in her arms ready to tell him that she was in fact **mot** his mommy, but something stopped her. She stared into his hope filled aqua green eyes. Katie remembered keith telling her at one point that he was an orphan for many years and never had a true family, until team Voltron.

_‘Oh Matt is going to kill me for becoming a mother at age 16. I haven’t even confirmed my relationship with my boyfriend… And now I am a mom… And a girlfriend… Yup matts going to murder me, what’s going to happen!’_

But if there was one thing that she would never do. It was abandon a child with no hope. Established relationship with a half alien reincarnated Prince or not she was going to become Douxie's mom... Besides she was already growing attached to the little munchkin. 

She began to walk again this time more faster as she noticed a drone moving normally. " i'm going to take you to see your daddy. He may look scary, but he's the sweetest,kindest person I know."

Turning to Mulan who began to followed them she hissed. " how much time do we have left? I thought you said it would be at least an hour? Not 46 minutes!"

” _Well, The quintessence that i placed in Keith's soul are memories of his past life. I... I just assumed that it would take an hour for him to remember everything... I haven't experienced time in over 10,000 years. so I'm still trying to adjust. I just... I mean... I never expected for him to remember everything so quickly!”_

Mulan wasn't certain about her **not experiencing** time in over 10,000 years. We were something that was nagging at her mind but she couldn't say what it was.

Katie ground it was pointless to argue. Time was definitely something that she wasn't too happy about... Or entirely used to for that matter. she couldn't imagine what Mulan must be going through. She held on to her newly found... **son!** And ran for all she was worth seeing centuries and drones coming back to their senses Mulan by her side.

Katie ran even faster her heart pounding in her chest as she sensed Galra soldiers right behind them. And they weren't any ordinary soldiers, they were **male** Galra soldiers... And they were definitely **not** her keith. Still running she took the time to sniff the air and she nearly stopped in her tracks. Her sense of smell had changed drastically and she remembered ech of there sense. These soldiers were the ones who... Who... **Raped her!**

Douxie buried his face into her chest and his small fluffy light purple ears pinned back against his head in fear. Katie turned sharply as she felt herself beginning to cry and breakdown, but she couldn't cry. Not right now, she had to be strong for Douxie's sake.

Then as if the male soldiers chasing her weren't enough Haggar just **had** to appear in front of her at that very moment. The witches face twisted in rage once she noticed the little boy held in Katie's arms. Quintessence began to swirl around her as she snarled.

"give me the hybrid brat, now!"

_“No!”_ She snarled like a mother wolf as mulan's translucent pale figure moved in front of her.

She **wasn't** about to break her promise to Keith. Mulan wasn't one to joke around when it came to magic spells/curses or promises for that matter. Haggar looked at the newcomer and snarled. 

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice such an ancient specimen interacting with the red and green paladin?"

Mulan stared at her beginning to get a headache from all of the surprises that she had been receiving all day. _"B-but h-how...? You know what, I'm just not going to question it!"_ She exclaimed throwing up her hands. _"although, I do have to ask. How did you know about me?"_

Mulan knew that it was pointless to keep the witch distracted, but she had to try something. Male galra were behind them and a corrupted insane which was right in front of them. Either way, they were dead meat. She glanced back at the two hybrids.

Scratch that **she** and **whomever** where Dead meat when Keith found out that Katie died...

Mulan turned her attention back on the witch.

" oh, I see you don't know... Or is it that you forgotten that you share your father's blood... At least you did before you died."

Her skin crawled at the witches worts. _"...What...?"_ she breathed

Haggar Side as if she were tired of hearing useless questions. She shifted her weight, Mulan keeping a Close eye on her. "say goodbye to dear old daddy... **zayra."** She chuckled nastily as she ready a bolt of purple quintessence.

"goodbye... Daughter of **SENDAK!"**

"Sendak?" Katie whispered confused

Mulan screamed as the corrupted magic hit her straight on. She felt cold, unforgiving, evil magic crossing through her. It was slimy, nasty, cold and just plain uncomfortable. she couldn't hear what anybody was saying... She didn't even know if they were saying anything. The only thing that she could hear was an inconsistent ringing and her heart beating rapidly. 

Then the pain and evil magic just stopped... 

For a moment her world turn black...

Then it was as if she had never forgotten...

* * *

She stood there, watching as the king, prince and newly born princess were separated from the queen. She saw the witches 'old friend' holding baby Katie in her arms as if she were her own child.

The beautiful yet small petite queen was held back by her wrists by two soldiers. The four-year-old prince screamed for his mother as the king held his son back. Fear ran in his eyes as a knife still covered in blood was placed against his neck.

"don't you dare!" She heard her self yell out in fury

The woman turned and she saw her face. The woman's features twisted into a snarl.

"you might be sendaks daughter, but that does not mean you can interfere in my affairs! Alive or dead!"

She felt herself run over to the queen and stand in between her and the insane woman. She growled before shoving the crying princess into the kings arms. The woman world around and walked towards her and the queen.

" I will kill what is left of your living soul! Then you will truly become a spirit and not just half alive and half dead!"

"you're insane!" She snapped "ever since Prince cole's wife and sister, Emeralda died by your hands, you have been killing every single female member of the royal family after they have at least two or three kids! I will not stand for it! Not anymore!"

In her left hand the insane woman held an iron knife while her right had blood red magic swirling around it. She deliberately stocked slowly towards her. She stood her ground, but then she heard the queen yelp as she was dragged aside.

She whipped her head around and saw her father standing behind her. His face was void of any emotion as he held a sword in his robotic arm. She felt the steel blade press against her back. She turned back to face The woman. Then she felt the blade go through her body and come out of her chest. She let out a strangled gasp before the weapon receded.

She tried to staunch the crimson red liquid from her chest. Once her hand was fully covered in her own blood she quickly used her other hand to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She looked up clenching her bloody hand as she was face to face with the woman... With the assassin who had murdered her mother and father figures when she was mostly alive.

" your father was insistent on your punishment... I have one of my own and it's much more better than what he ever thought of."

She stopped, looking behind her at her father then she returned her gaze back to her.

" once I'm done this planet along with every single person that ever lived on it will cease to exist. Any last words?"

She was taunting her, she knew that much. If she wanted to destroy this planet... Kill its current queen... Kill the royal family... Then she would make the ultimate sacrifice... But not before taking this woman down with her.

She reached up towards the sky and called upon the stars for the king, and princes... memories. Two white balls of quintessence floated out of the two Royals heads and into her hand. They merged as one forming a slightly bigger ball.

She then drained what was left of her living half towards the queen. She faintly heard the queen screaming as she crumbled to the ground. somehow she must've gotten out of the guards grasp, for she could hear running footsteps coming towards her. She sent her life source towards the queen... Her footsteps stopped... her breathing stilled.

She struggled to open her eyes and saw the queen encased in a clear diamond prism.She shifted her gaze back on to the evil woman, who nelt down at her level. She grabbed the sorceress by the scruff of her neck and pressed her blood soaked hand against her skin pressing hard.

"athena, goddess of strategy... And war... Mark this mortal with thy symbol..."

She smirked as The woman screamed in agony her hand fell onto the grass as she saw a blood red owl burned on the woman's neck. She glared down at her. Rage filled her eyes as she brought down her hand which still held the blood red magic upon her.

She screamed in utter agony as hot iron chains wrapped around her neck and arms pulling her towards a mirror... A mirror that she had created just for this occasion. She glared at her enemy screaming out her final words.

"The one you have taken, the one you have slain will lead to thy final days! A princes blood upon your hands will live once again!"

Then she was sucked into the portal. she looked up and wondered who she was... She wondered who was the woman on the other side of the glass. She then heard the woman speak... Did it sound familiar? She didn't know.

"you may have saved the royal family but you will forever lose your own memories! You will be lost through time!"

* * *

Katie could only watch horrified as haggars Magic hit Mulan. She couldn't help, but hear her friends agonized scream as she fell limp in front of her. As hard as she tried Katie could not hear what her friend was saying. She only saw her lips moving and her facial expression change from time to time.

Then out of nowhere chains wrapped around her friends neck and wrists as she screamed out in pain while being dragged away before disappearing into thin air. She slowly shifted her gaze to stare at haggar.

" what did you do?!" She whispered angrily, hot tears streamed down her face as she glared at the woman, Douxie held protectively in her arms.

she smiled "don't worry about her she only will relive her death... In doing so she unfortunately regains all of her memories..."

Her face scrunched up in disgust. Pity and anger filled her heart. **Nobody** should ever have to experience how they died. Even if it was the only way to regain their memories. Katie then felt her blood run cold as a pair of hands gripped her shoulders.

"what should we do with the green paladin?" Asked the galra who was holding her in place.

Haggar sniffed "do as you wish... But don't play around with her... And keep her alive. As for the brat, he's coming with **me!"**

Katie held on to her adopted son a little more tightly as he began to shake violently. Haggar longed for the boy and tried to pry him away, but Katie held fast. For a while they played a cruel game of tug-of-war with the frightened boy. Unfortunately or fortunately which ever way you Looked at it Haggar won.

 **“No!”** Katie screamed as Douxie was practically ripped out of her arms.T

Haggar only smiled as she stepped back the young boy held firmly in her arms. She then tried teleporting away, but something held her back. she tried again, something was keeping her magic from working properly.

" what is wrong with my Magic?" She hissed ignoring the fact that Douxie's Aqua green eyes were glowing faintly.

Katie tried lunging for him, but two male galra soldiers shoved her against the wall and pinned her by pressing firmly on her middle section. She squirmed trying not to feel them groping her body. She felt sick and uncomfortable, but mostly **terrified.** Her tormentors were added again! And there was nothing she could do about it...

One of them came towards her as they began slashing at her arms... She screamed refusing to cry.

_‘Keith... Please I need you...’_

* * *

Keith sat bolt up right his face covered in a cold sweat. He took in a few deep breath's calming himself down. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at one of his bangs. It was... Gray?

He stood up and turned his head to see black bird wings on his back. They were large enough that they dragged a bit on the ground.

_‘So The witch wasn't kidding when she said I had wings. Great!’_

Keith brought out his mothers blade which was somehow strapped to his belt. He still wasn't sure how it managed to stay with him for so long. He thought he lost it in the arena, but he must've gotten it back one way or another.

He brought the knifes reflective surface to his face and saw his reflection. He was back in his human form but... His bangs were gray and did he see stars in his black hair?

"this has gone from freaky to just plain weird." He mumbled

Keith had remembered everything from his past life. Everything was still sinking in and it felt unreal. The fact that he had lived another life was unthinkable but now that he had memories... Memories that just somehow felt right. Well there was no denying it now, he had truly lived another life before this one.

He looked at his reflection again and saw that around his irises there was a gold ring. And his irises were more slitted like a cats. Keith sheathed is Blade back into his belt and looked towards the door. Once his eyes landed on it, he had a bad feeling about something and it **wasn't** good.

Keith couldn't explain it but somehow he was hearing music...? In his head it sounded beautiful but dark and eerie. Somehow he understood this weird music in his head. _‘is this what Mulan means when she says that the stars are talking to her?’_

He walked towards the door feeling dread growing in his chest as he opened it. A soldier stood a few feet away staring at him as if he just saw a ghost. Keith speed walked past him not giving him a second glance. His boots thudded against the metal floor as he made his way towards a familiar scent... Katie's sent.

He took a deep breath of air through his nose and stopped. He recognize those other senses and he was **livid!**

"if I find them touching her..." He growled

He snatched his blade and began to make his way towards his enemies. His face was calm as he walked by ignoring the soldiers that pressed themselves against the wall, there yellow eyes filled with fear, suspicion and for one or two hope.

A growl was forming in Keith's throat once he made it towards the hallway that Katie was at. It didn't take him long it was only halfway from their prison cell to the torture chambers. He cot the all too familiar sent of haggar.  
  


* * *

Haggar had noticed after a moment what the soldiers were doing to the green paladin and she gave them a piece of her mind for disobeying orders. She electrocuted most of them. She glanced towards the crumpled up and bleeding girl. The cuts on her arms weren't deep, she'd live.

Still holding Douxie in one of her arms, she brought a syringe filled with blood, a sperm and a little quintessence from her robes. Katie looked up at her through half closed eyes. Her wolf ears pinned back against her head as she let out a weak Wolf like snarl.

" give me back my kit."

" oh I think I'll keep this one." She replied " it'll take some time, but you'll have another one."

Katie looked at her confused, then she saw the syringe. Before she could move out of the way, haggar plunged it into her stomach. She screamed in pain before passing out.

_‘not again! How many times do I have to fall unconscious on this godforsaken ship!‘_

Haggar stood up and pocketed the empty syringe. She smirked satisfied with her work. she turned and was face-to-face with a **living breathing ghost.** If Keith didn't look like Azarey before, he did now.

His blade which had a long deadly sharp edge with a symbol of three dark red slash marks going across, was pointed at her throat. Keith spoke in a low calm, dangerous voice.

" listen well, for these might be the last words you'll ever hear. I am going to take my girlfriend, the kit and I'm going to walk back to our cell, **understand?"**

She nodded slowly fear making her routed to the spot. Still speaking in the same voice he continued, grabbing Douxie gently from the witches arms and holding him against his chest protectively.

" you said that you wouldn't lay a hair on her head, if I fot in the gladiator arena. Well put me in the arena. I will kill **anyone** that I face. And if so much as a **male galra** even thinks of standing outside of our cell. Then I will personally kill him, **no questions asked."**

Keith slowly retreated the blade from her neck and walked past her. He clipped it to his belt and easily picked up Katie's limp form. He cradled her in his arms while Douxie wrapped his own arms around Keith's neck.

* * *

It was smooth sailing the Three of them made it back to the only possible safe place on the ship. Keith placed Katie on the bed and was in the middle of ripping one of the sheets to use as makeshift bandages. when the little kit looked up at him from his position on his lap and asked.

" are you my daddy?"

Keith dropped the half ripped sheet that he was holding and stared at the three year old dumbfounded.

"Uh..."

"Keith... Just go with it. I think he's an orphan... From another... Alternate reality.... God my arms are killing me."

"You're awake!" He exclaimed

She nodded to Keith, then to the Little light purple furred boy. "His name is Douxie."

He smiled at the young boy and he returned it. Keith picked up the sheet and began working once it again. After he was done, Douxie had already fallen asleep. He was curled up in a little ball his tail and ears twitching now and again.

Keith helped Katie sit up and he began bandaging her arms which thankfully stopped bleeding a while back. She turned her head and smiled at the little innocent boy sleeping on the bed.

" he sure is cute." Keith commented

"Yeah, he sure is." she lay her head on his chest with a small smile.

" how is your stomach?" He asked concerned

Katie pressed a hand on her stomach feeling the throb of her wounds when she moved her arm. She touched the area where haggar had stabbed her with the syringe. She couldn't feel anything only a small bump, but that was all. There was no blood thank goodness, Katie had lost enough blood as it was.

"I am fine." she replied then added " so are we officially dating now?"

Keith smiled softly at her. "does this answer your question."

She looked up and was met with Keith's warm lips on hers. She smiled through the kiss. They pulled away and Katie smiled.

" yeah, that answers my question... Or one of them at least."

Keith quirked an eyebrow. "one of them?"

"Uh-huh," she took a deep breath. " how did you turn galra? How do you have wings? Where on earth did you get the armor? Did you fight in the gladiator arena? Is that why you have those scars on your palms? What happened last night between you and Mulan? Does she know how to defeat Zarkon? Did you get your memories back from your past life?"

" whoa whoa whoa, Katie take a deep breath. I have answers for everything... And as for defeating Zarkon... You're not going to believe me but it's true." He side smiling.

Katie took a deep breath in and let it out. 

"Sorry about that, it's just that I worry about you."

Keith chuckled softly "I think a lot of people worry about me. Now then ready to hear a story that's two days long?."

" yes, besides we have nothing better to do but wait until... The next time you have to fight."She muttered " I have some things to tell you about... Mulan."

" yeah, I was wondering where she was. Last time I saw her she was with you." he said his eyes distant

" so are you going to answer my questions?" She asked joking a little.

Keith placed his chin on the top of her head. "Well let's see, I transformed when..."

* * *

**meanwhile in another cell~**

Haggar walked inside a cell which she had visited from time to time but not often. She stared at the chained up figure in the corner his features obscured by the darkness.

" what do you want with me?" He snarled "you already took everything from me."

"I haven't taken your sanity." She retarded

" True," agreed the man "but you still haven't told me why you came here."

If what the Red paladin said was true. then he would kill... **anybody** that he faced in the arena. But will he be willing to kill his own kind... Or blood kin for that matter. She would just have to wait-and-see.

" in two days you will fight someone very special. Even if your life was on the line I don't think you could ever kill him." she taunted

" you fake my death, you kidnapped me from my own home, you made my son think I was dead! I'll be damned if I let you have the last laugh bitch." He hissed

"We'll see." she said simply before walking out then slamming the cell behind her. Leaving the scarred man in total darkness.

The man closed his slightly dark Brown eyes. He blew away a strand of messy brown hair out of his pail scarred face.

"I wonder who i'm going to be fighting." He murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

**Two days later~**

The scarred man woke up to his cell being opened and a sack was tossed to him. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The door closed and he reached for the bulging thing. He opened it to find dark black and gray armor with purple outlines on the chest and mask.

This was in fact a marmoran uniform that the druids had confiscated after killing the blade member. The prisoner began to put on the armor after he freed himself from his chains.

He did not know the significance of the armor or how this fight would change his life. Once he was done readying himself, he looked inside the sack again in case he missed anything. That is when he saw **it** an all to familiar blade was at the bottom of the sack.

When he picked it up he instantly dropped it. He gritted his teeth feeling his senses become more sharp. He didn't like what he had become over the past two years, but he couldn't help but feel more stronger and faster as if he could take on an entire army. His skin changed into dark purple fur, his ears became pointy and fluffy, his hair turned dark purple and as for his eyes they remained the same dark brown.

The man side and open his eyes, he knew that he had grown at least a head taller. He looked down and picked up the familiar blade from the ground. Long-overdue tears streamed down his scarred purple face at the memories that this knife brought.

He placed it inside of his belt and the S shaped symbol glowed signifying that it had found its new owner.

A guard opened the door and the man turned galra, let himself be dragged towards the gladiator arena still wondering who he would be facing.

* * *

  
Keith heard the footsteps coming towards their cell. He knelt down at eye level with Douxie. Keith had excepted the half galra kit as his own. He knew what it felt like to be an orphan and he wasn't going to have his adopted son feel that way. Katie and Keith agreed that they would become Douxie's parents. They both actually liked the idea.

He spoke in a gentle tone that he only reserved for his girlfriend and kit. " i'm going to go away for a bit. I'll be back soon don't worry your mother will be here to keep an eye on you, Ok?"

Douxie didn't want to see his daddy leave, but he knew that it was to keep him and his mommy safe.

"Wove you." He said wrapping his tiny arms around keith.

Katie's heart melted at the adorable site as she leaned against the bed for support. Her body still weak from the past days events. Keith's heart filled with warmth at the small boys still pure innocence as he hugged him back.

He stood up and hugged Katie gently aware of her still injured arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck murmuring.

" you better come back."

"I will, I promise." He whispered gently into her ear.

He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking towards the door. Knowing that if he stayed longer with them that it would be harder to leave. He walked out and faced his two escorts towards the arena.

"Well?" He side, crossed his arms over his chest wanting to just get this over with.

The two squirmed under Keith's hard gaze as they walk towards the arena one on ether side of him.

* * *

The mysterious prisoner was in a similar position. Though he had chains connecting him to the soldiers wrist, enabling him to escape. Once the three reached one of the two main entrances that lead into the arena, the guards Uncuffedhim and shoved him in the doorway locking it behind him.

He heard the cheers of the galra on the other side of the door in front of him. It opened, but he stayed in the shadows his dark brown gaze fixed ahead at the other door that had opened.

Keith had wanted only his ears, tail not to mention his enhanced strength and senses in this battle. Somehow just by thinking of what he wanted his body to look like, it complied with his wishes. He pinned his ears forward blocking out the other noises that the galra we're making and instead focused on the raspy breaths of his contestant.

He smelled... Worried and bit afraid, but the scent of fear was not overwhelming.

 _‘maybe he fot in the gladiator arena before.’_ Keith thought as he stepped out.

He walked towards the center of the arena and waited for his contestant to appear. He stared in the direction of where he thought his opponent was.

He saw his contestant walk out towards the center of the arena. He stared at **him** shocked. _‘No no no no no god!_ ** _NO!’_**

He shouldn't **couldn't** be here! And yet there **he** was standing not more than a few feet in front of him. **His** eyes which looked more catlike and had a bit of gold around them stared back at him. They might have changed, but he did recognize those dark violet eyes anywhere. He knew that he couldn't see him right now. But still he wouldn't be able to end this battle... He wouldn't be able to **kill** **him!**

He slowly walked out towards him not realizing that he had turned back into his human form.

His enemy walked out slowly and Keith's eyes grew wide. His enemy was a blade member?!

That was when his contestant lifted up his face.

After 12 years dark brown and dark violet gold eyes met.

In a cracked whisper Keith only said one word.

**"...Dad...?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… We’re any of you guys expecting that… Did any of you guys even think of the possibility that it was Sendak?
> 
> So what did you guys think of Mulan’s past so far? Who do you think is the woman that I mentioned in the flashback?
> 
> Leave your guesses down below if you wish.
> 
> And did anybody… Anybody guess that it was going to be And did anybody… Anybody guess that it was going to be Keith’s dad from the few hints that I gave before hand?
> 
> How do you guys think he got there? What are your theories?
> 
> Again I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this.
> 
> And don’t worry Katie and Keith will get a happy ending it will just take time.


	8. A personal mission and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finally does some thing, she sneaks out of the castle while the others are busy looking for pidge and Keith. She’s going to find Matt whether that fixed her relationship with her teammates or not.
> 
> Meanwhile Matt discovers the first colony, along with a pretty altean girl named Romelle. Matt unfortunately brings bad news to Romelle, Who despises a certain someone named lotor!
> 
> But through all the sadness and heartache in these to find love like our fellow parents did? And will allura find out that her people are in fact not extinct?
> 
> We’ll see later on… For right now enjoy this filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Romelle deserve some love in my opinion. There’s some of my favorite characters in Voltron aside from the main cast of course. And Allura finally Does something after shiro Talks to her… Finally. 
> 
> But her route free dumb shit and won’t be easy… It’ll take Time for her and her friends to reestablish their relationship. Especially with a certain couple.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. ^^ :)

**Meanwhile at the castle of lions ~**

Everybody was on edge. Lance and Hunk ignored the princess for the rest of the next day. Although hunk did begin to help allura with a project he still didn't speak to her. Lance was a different story however. The blue paladin didn't say a word to her. He went as far as pretending as if she never existed.

The others couldn't blame him though, Lance had trusted the princess no questions asked. And having his friends be captured by the enemy when they could've helped them out a lot sooner, well that was the last straw for Lance. It would be a long long time until any of the paladins would regain the princesses trust.

As for Krolia and coran the two had not slept that night when they had received vinke's message. Since the two practically had the same job they decided to work together. The worried galran Woman had went as far as not eating. After she had missed dinner, breakfast and lunch. Shiro decided to take action and after nearly an hour and 30 minutes of persistence and **plenty of patience** shiro had finally managed to get Krolia to eat something.

As for coran he was a bit reluctant at first wanting to help Krolia find her missing son. But after convincing him that he would be no use in starving himself, the altean gave in her as well.

Allura meanwhile sat in the lounge guilt eating at her. She wanted to help truly she did but she couldn't bear seeing any of their faces after... Her little stunt and her confession. Just then shiro walked into the room.

"Allura, can we talk?" His asked his voice sounding tired,

Her sapphire blue eyes lit up with relief and hope. _‘Maybe he was here to except her apology?’_

Although a little voice inside of her was saying otherwise. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but still.

" yes, of course."

Shiro sat down across from her and rubbed his temple.

"Allura, i'm not mad at you I'm just disappointed. I can't say anything about the others, but... What I'm trying to say is you should not be apologizing to me or the team. It's Keith and pidge you should be apologizing to."

The princess clutched her dress as he stood up and walked out. She bit her lip and sat there for a while thinking on shiro's words. Still clutching a good portion of her dress, allura stood up and made her way out of the lounge area. Determination shined in her eyes as she began running. She ran left, right swerving, through the castles many hallways.

If the others didn't forgive her... Right now. Then she could at least do something for pidge.

After all pidge had been searching for her family for the longest time and this might not fix anything, but she could at least help one of her teammates. Allura cringed remembering what she did. She bent down panting trying to catch her breath. Eventually she gathered her bearings and pulled away from the wall that she was leaning against. Standing up allura walked inside of pidge's lab looking for something...

Then she found **it.** It was the coordinates to a possible location of where her brother or father could be.

She grabbed the notes and papers examining them carefully. The data was recent and it seemed as if only a handful of a certain galra fleet knew about it. Clenching her jaw, she memorized the coordinates and data. Allura placed the papers down on pidge's lab table. Without a word she walked out of the lab leaving the papers behind.

 _‘I'll find your brother pidge, I promise.’_ She thought fiercely

* * *

**An hour later ~**

Everybody was in the control room. And for good reason, Krolia and coran had found four galra ships that the two paladins could be on. Everybody was working making sure that they didn't miss a single detail. Once The paladins began working, krolia instantly dropped into a chair and fallen asleep, exhausted. The three remaining paladins and coran couldn't blame her after all this was her son that they were searching for and not to mention pidge.

All of this just made it all the more easy for allura to gather up supplies. She first went to the kitchen and grabbed a good portion of some leftovers from the previous night. She slung The duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out leaving a note for hunk.

The princesses appearance had changed drastically. No longer was she in her elegant princess dress. She was now wearing a light blue shirt, a black vest, Black pants and combat boots. She had at least two small blasters strapped to her belt along with a taser, communicator and a portable altean staff.

She had also cut her hair short, it was now 5 inches past her shoulders and in a short ponytail. Allura had debated whether to cut her hair or not, but then she decided that it was to risky to have such long hair on a stealth rescue mission.

Now she understood why pidge kept her hair short.

Allura tried calming her nerves, it wasn't easy. Earlier today, it had bin fear crawling at her heart, now it was sheer nerve. It would be quite a few hours before anyone would notice her absinthe on the cancel ship. She was wondering about the coordinates name. _’The_ _first colony’_ she didn't like the sound of that. There was just something not right with that name. It sent chills down allura's spine as she reached the docking bay for the escape pods.

Allura took a deep breath and got inside one. Once she got settled in she placed her hands on the controls and concentrated on making a wormhole. It took some time since she wasn't at the castles main controls, but allura managed. The escape pod came to life as she hovered above the ground for an instant. Then she zoomed in the wormhole and it closed behind her, opening up in a completely different area.

Allura typed in the coordinates and sped off as fast as the escape pod could allow heading towards the direction of the first colony.

* * *

**meanwhile on the second colony~**

Matt didn't know how he ended up in this situation. One moment he was flying away from a battle ready to Report back to the rebel base, The next he was being tugged along by a boy with markings under his eyes and pointy elf ears.

" what is this place? Who are you? What's going on? Why are we running?!" He asked trying to keep up with the boys pace

The strange boy didn't look back as he responded. "This is the second colony... I'm an altean, our people were thought to be extinct... But in truth we survived. No thanks to **_prince lotor!"_** He spat blood dribbling down his chin.

" listen to me very carefully... I am dying... I won't be able to make it back to my sister... _Romelle."_ The boys voice cracked at the last Word. "Lotor has been secretly bringing alteans here and draining them of their quintessence, their very life source."

Matt gasped for air. **"Murder!"**

He remembered some of the Rebels mentioning that the alteans and their planet were gone or extinct... Except for the princess. Somehow she had survived. Matt shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on the boys words instead, knowing this to be important. It could even change the outcome of the war.

" he has also been watching his father emperor Zarkon closely. He wants to become emperor... And he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. You... Must find... Voltron... They'll be able to... Help... Please... Get my sister off of the first colony and protect her... Find Voltron... Before it's too late..."

Matt knew that he'd heard of Voltron before, but he couldn't remember where. He knew it was a symbol of hope and it was practically the biggest threat to the empire. He bit his lip wondering if his sister was all right on earth, he also wondered about his mother and where his father was at that very moment.

Matt was also curious about this boy's sister, Romelle, was it? That was an unusual, but pretty name for an alien girl...

 _‘Mission first girls later!’_ He scolded

They had at last reached a small hanger with a galra ship docked inside. The young boy walked over to a control panel and motioned for him to get inside.

Matt paused. "What about you?"

The boy shook his pale head, his lips already beginning to turn blue and his eyes dimming. " go... Find Voltron... keep hope alive... Hope..."

The young altean smiled before pressing a button letting the hanger open. He crumpled onto the floor dead. Matt didn't hesitate, he ran over and hauled the boy onto his shoulders. Matt carried his limp form onto the ship. He rushed inside the cockpit already hearing footsteps approaching. Matt placed the altean boys limp form on one of the empty copilot seats and sat on the main pilot seat.

Romelle, Whomever she was deserved to at least say goodbye to her brother and bury him. Not a lot of people got the chance to do that nowadays. Especially in space. Matt rubbed away angry tears that were already falling down his face. He knew that this wasn't his fault, it was the galra's and this lotor's guys fault not his.

Narrowing his eyes, he thrust the ships controls forward. They zoomed off towards the first colony. Soon other galra ships were following them. Matt swerved and dodge trying to stay clear of the laser fire, but it wasn't easy.

He gripped the thrusters harder his knuckles turning white. Oh hell no, Matt wasn't dying in space without seeing his little sister or father again not now. He smirked as he dodged another blast, but he was not so lucky when another laser blast hit one of his wings. Alarms and warnings flashed in front of him. Matt turned them off as he noticed a light up ahead.

 _‘That hast to be the first colony. I made it!’_ He thought pumping his fist.

Matt swiftly returned his hand back on the controls just in time to feel another blast hit the ship. He was thrown backwards against his seat and his head hit the back of the chair hard enough to make him see stars. With the alarms blaring and the ship spinning out of control. Matt was unable to take back control of the ship. His eyes grew wide as the bright light from earlier grew brighter and brighter. The light was so intense that he had to shield his eyes with both of his hands.

Then Matt felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as he passed through whatever barrier was keeping the first colony safe.

Like his sister the quintessence surrounding the first colony changed his appearance to reveal his true form.

He also regained something that was lost to him 15 years ago...

* * *

**On The first colony ~**

Romelle was walking through one of the small forests in the first colony. The pretty blonde, pink purple eyed altean girl looked up to see a spacecraft fall down a few feet away from her. She gasped and ran towards it. As she drew near she thought she saw somebody moving.

Romelle stopped and quickly hid behind a tree peeking out once she thought the coast was clear. A boy staggered out of the fire engulfed ship seeming to carry something on his back. The fire hid his features, so she couldn't tell if he was one of lotors cronies or not. She scowled remembering the galra Prince, she **wasn't** a fan.

Romelle pressed herself against the tree as the boy passed. Her ears twitched as she heard him pass by. Her body slumped in relief, then she heard the boys words.

“Have to find Voltron... Protect Romelle... Get her off colony... Must find... Voltron... Help... Romelle... Promised... Her... Brother..."

She gasped out loud. That was **her** name! ‘ _Why was the boy looking for her? What was Voltron?‘_ She shook her head, if this boy knew anything about her brother then she had to confront him. Romelle had a determined gleam in her eyes as she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Hey! How do you know my brother? Is he alright? Who are you?" She called out

The boy turned to face her and she gasped **again**. Romelle had seen plenty of boys and they had asked her to date them, but she refused each and every time. Every one of them... Just didn't feel right. She just didn't feel that spark... Until now. Romelle stared at the boy and saw that he had a copper tail with ears to match. The boy lifted up his head and stared directly into her eyes.

Romelle's breath caught in her throat as she stared into his honey brown eyes flecked with silver. She didn't know if she believed in love at first sight, but in that moment she did.

"Romelle?" He murmured

She was startled brought back to reality by his voice. "Oh, uh, Yes that's me."

Tears stream down the boys face as he whispered. "Your brother... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." Then he collapsed onto the ground unconscious once more.

She ran over and nelt down at the boys side. Then she froze seeing her brothers dead form behind the mysterious boy. She covered her mouth trying to muffle her sobs, but she couldn't prevent her tears from falling down her face. Her brother, **her best friend** and only other family member left on the colony, was **dead!**

Romelle wanted to scream, she wanted to do something **anything**! But what good would that do she couldn't just out right say that lotor had killed her brother. That would be ludicrous, nobody would believe her. Besides they all worshiped the galra Prince like a **fucking** **_God!_** Romelle tried calming herself down. There would be time to grieve later. She looked up and saw a small fleet of ships heading her way.

She looked down at her dead brother and the unconscious mystery boy. She contemplated onweather just taking her brother and leaving the boy here, but Romelle new herself to be better than that. She grabbed each of them and carried them under her arms stumbling a few times by their weight. She graded her teeth and glared at the trees ahead of her. As if **they** were the _prince_ that had ruined her life.

After stumbling around through the forest Romelle came to a stop at a familiar outcropping of large rocks that her and her brother used to play nearby when they were just little kids. The large rocks made a small mountain with a hole big enough for two people to slip inside at the top. It was covered in moss and foliage. Unless you knew what you were looking for, than any other person would've missed it.

She gently laid the unconscious boy onto the ground... _Well more like tried. _As fast as her already tired body could allow. She carried her brother on her back and climbed down the other side. The rocks were actually the entryway of several small caves that she could easily fit inside. She lay him inside one of them and repeated the process with the unconscious mystery boy.

Romelle slipped inside the cave that her brother and the boy were in. She waited wondering if she would be caught by the galra. Thankfully none came, but she still wasn't taking any chances. She pulled her legs to her chest and glanced at the mysterious boy sitting slumped against the other wall across from her. She felt a small blush on her cheeks, but quickly shrugged it off.

" it's just a phase." She told herself "there's **no** such thing as _love at first sight..._ Right?"

Romelle buried her face into her knees and ground quietly remembering that she was hiding from the galra. She glanced at her brother after a while, sorrow filled her heart as a few tears escaped her eyes. She was grateful for this stranger to have brought her brother back to her, even if he was dead. She could bury him and say goodbye.

Her ears perked, she heard somebody moving. Her gaze flickered to the boy as he opened his eyes.   
  


* * *

Matt opened his eyes wearily. He didn't remember much after he blacked out. The only thing that he could recall seeing was a blurry figure before passing out again.

"where am I? " he murmured as his vision cleared.

"Shh, you're safe for now. Although, I do have to ask, who are you?" A Voice whispered

Matt looked up and saw a girl with pointy ears and markings under her eyes. For a moment he was lost for words the girl was... ‘ _Beautiful.’_ He could barely see her dirty blonde hair and pink purple eyes.

The girl stared back at him. "Umm, you didn't answer my question and do I have something on my face?"

Matt mentally kicked himself. "Sorry about that. My name is Matt... Are you Romelle?"

She frowned looking confused. "Uh yeah... You said my name back in the forest before you passed out."

He rubbed his head."Oh... Really, I don't remember much after I blacked out on the ship."

Romelle nodded. "You did look pretty banged up..."

" so are we hiding from someone? You said something about me being safe for now." He whispered

she crossed her arms. "The galra prince's cronies are looking for us... Or whoever was on the ship. which I'm assuming was you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "The reason I'm here right now with you is because of your brother. I don't really remember much... Or how i've met your brother on the second colony, but he helped me."

"He **believed** in what He thought was right...." She Softly whispered rise sad.

Matt reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile.

Romelle looked up and gave a weak smile back. "So have you always had fluffy ears and a tail?"

He blinked reaching up with his other hand and feeling his wolf ear. Matt stared blankly out into space for a moment before whispering. "I... I was very young when... When I was taken from my mum. My dad and my little sis... we were all taken... My memories were erased... I think. And I guess with my memories my tail and ears disappeared or... I don't know."

Romelle could see that Matt was truly confused and uncertain. Her heart went out to him as she placed her own hand on his opposite shoulder.

"Hey." She said gently. "You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. We can figure this out as we go."

Matt smiled warmly at her, the two blushing slightly. He clasped both of her hands into his just smiling softly at her. She returned it her own cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the peaceful silence between them.

Until matt's wolf ears twitched slightly picking up something.

He placed a finger over his lips signaling for her to be quiet. He reached for his staff which was thankfully still strapped to his back. He crawled out his black cloak and Gray rebel suit giving him extra cover. He pulled the hood of his cloak up and began climbing up the rocks.

Romelle stayed put, it wasn't that she was afraid... OK she **_was_** a little afraid. But that was beside the point. she had **never** been in a actual war before. So she wasn't used to any dangerous situation.

Matt reached for the top of the last rock and pulled himself up just a little. He pulled his heart low over his face scanning the area. He briefly glanced up and saw that it was already night time... Or it seem that way. Matt placed his focus back on the surrounding area.

His eyesight was surprisingly sharp and he could see most things in the dark... If they weren't too far off. Matt also realized that his hearing and sense of smell was also in hanst. It didn't feel odd, instead he found it to be a relief of sorts. For almost his entire life it felt as if a piece of him was missing and now that part of him was complete.

He sniffed the air and smelled somebody coming towards them. They had a strange flower like sent about them.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a shadowy figure approaching their hiding spot.


	9. A battle of blood and a rebirth of swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, like any other person is shocked, his survival depends on him fighting his own father!
> 
> At first Keith doesn’t want to and he’s also wary wondering if this is another trick of haggars. 
> 
> But he doesn’t have time to dwell on the matter for much longer because, with the witch around things go south from there. 
> 
> With his father possibly being turned into a half galra and mind controlled. Keith has no choice, but to fight his dad. which he assumed to be dead for 12 years. But this won’t be the last time that these two well face off in the gladiator arena. 
> 
> Meanwhile a weakend mulan thinks about many things, including her current situation and the memories that she has gained. But she says a few words that will give her a second chance… A second chance of happiness that she wasn’t able to have in her previous life, before she died by her fathers hands.
> 
> A wish, a spell and an unknowing helping hand by haggar. Mulan prevents Keith from dying by his own father’s hands… For now.
> 
> she prevented Keith’s death. 
> 
> This time 
> 
> This time everyone got lucky… But who says that next time it won’t be more bloodier or mentally torturous for Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell me what you think haggar unintentionally did to help Mulan escape her prison?
> 
> Pay close attention to Mulans explanation of the spell. 
> 
> I think you guys already know from the hint that I gave a few chapters back, but I want to see if you guys can put the puzzle together.
> 
> Oh, and for anybody wondering, don’t worry those galra are going to get what’s coming to them for torturing Katie…
> 
> I have something very special in mind and it involves not one, but two very angry…No murderous koganes. 
> 
> In a few later chapters though, don’t worry those nitwit soldiers are going to get… Excuse my language, pure bloody hell, that only a half galra boyfriend can give.
> 
> PS: I am so sorry you guys, but I have to put Keith through this torture for a couple more chapters.
> 
> sorry, but as they say no pain no gain.
> 
> Once more enjoy and please don’t kill me!

Keith Felt as if the world had gone silent. He couldn't... Wouldn't except the sick twisted game that haggar was playing with him. His dad was dead, he was dead! Having his... Girlfriend, Douxie and Mulan tortured or traumatized in one way or another was one thing, but **this,** this was **sick!**

"Keith...?"

His dark Violet gold eyes zeroed in on the scarred pale, brown haired, brown eyed male in front of him. He snarled, not wanting to get his hopes up and not wanting to give in to the witches games. She had toyed enough with his mind and Katie's.

His fluffy purple ears pinned back against his head as his lips curled up into a snarl revealing his newly acquired fangs. His wings spread out in a threatening manner and his tail lashed back-and-forth.

 **"what?!"** He growled

"I _don't_ want to hurt you!"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you don't." He angrily huffed

"Keith **please..."** Kolton begged

Keith gripped his blade and narrowed his eyes. "How can i trust you? Give me some thing that only **my dad** would know."

Kolton stared at his son for a long time. He took every familiar and unfamiliar detail of his sons face. After 12 long years he finally got to lay his eyes on his son once again. Kolton tried sorting out his feelings, he was so happy and relieved that his son was alive, he was confused, how did Keith end up in this living hell? He was terrified, his own survival depended on injuring or... no! Kolton wouldn't go down that path. There had to be another way to escape this fight without harming Keith.

His eyes searched his sons face. Earlier he thought he saw a flicker of recognition and surprise, but that was swiftly snuffed out by cold hard eyes filled with determination. There was only one emotion that Kolton could clearly see on his sons face and that was anger.

He wanted to hug Keith and tell him that everything was all right, but by his stance and posture he didn't trust him yet.

**"Well?!"**

Keith's Voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He took a chance and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 _" your mother,_ krolia she gave me that very knife before she left. We hid the blue lion in a cave where we knew it would be safe. Your mother left for _**both of are safety.**_ She was afraid that the empire would... find us and conquer Earth."

Keith Felt a bit of hope rise in his chest, quickly he blocked that bit of light. That was true and unless haggar dug around in his dad's mind, which was unlikely at the moment from what he could tell. Then that would mean he was telling the truth. This man standing in front of him wearing a blade of marmora uniform could be his dad.

"What were one of the names that she suggested?"

 **"yorak"** Kolton replied instantly

Keith just stared at his dad, he could remember the visions that he had in the quantum abyss. That was what his mother suggested! Still, he couldn't be certain about this. Maybe haggar had dug around in his dad's mind without him realizing it? That could be a possibility Keith had to be focused he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

But the real question was what was he supposed to do if in fact this was his father? Hecouldn't just out right attack him like he did with the other galra. They were the enemy so it was easy to kill them as much as it disgusted him. He decided to make a decision he **wouldn't** fight, even if he was tortured again, he would **not** kill his **dad.** Katie, he knew would not forgive him for doing that. She'd come up with a long list of reasons why he was such anidiotic self-sacrificing hero.

Keith did have to admit that she was right on that part. He cared more for everyone else's safety than his own.

* * *

Haggar watched as the two males just stood in the center of the arena **talking!** The galra we're getting restless, they began muttering among themselves wondering why there was no bloodshed or tormented screams for that matter. Haggar clenched her fist in anger and frustration. If the boy wouldn't fight his own father then she would make him fight his son. She might've not taken his sanity away, but now was the perfect time to do that.

She quietly crept back into the shadows her hood pulled over her face as her eyes and hands began to glow with quintessence. She reached out and snatched the air in front of her. Now the battle _truly_ begun. She quietly laughed to herself. _‘let's see how well your galran Prince handles fighting his own father little feavor. If I can't break you're determined soul. Then I'll just have to go with my Second option. Breaking your lovers soul instead!’  
  
_

* * *

Keith breathed in and out. He had to say or do something, **anything.** He could hear the strange haunting melody that the stars were singing. He Felt a cold shiver run down his back. Keith decided to step forward and place a hand on his dad's shoulder, but that was a mistake. Kolton lurched back clutching his head.

He stumbled back before falling to his knees screaming. At that moment Keith regretted having his enhanced hearing. He covered his ears trying to block out the agonized screams of his own dad. It was pointless he could still hear them echoing like an unwanted melody.

Kolton struggled trying to get the voice out of his head. It was relentless on its attacks. He saw terrible images... Images that he wished he could erase from his mind. He couldn't erase what he saw that day. They would forever be engraved in his mind for a long **long** time.

He saw his wife mangled, Burned and beaten, surrounded by her own pool of blood. Her neck was almost completely separated from her body, bone, Flesh, and blood visible. The worst part was seeing her eyes dead and lifeless, they were still open staring at him as if saying _‘this is all your fault!’_ Kolton screamed, but the unseen force that was the witch was relentless in her twisted game.

He then saw her being stabbed repeatedly over and over. He tried shutting his eyes, but he couldn't, he watched helplessly as she was stabbed until she lay limp at a galra soldiers feet. Then he saw Keith, six years old standing in front of a grave. **_‘No!’_** Kolton realized it was his grave! He saw the years pass by as Keith was moved from foster home to foster home. Family after family passed and each one of them were crueler than the last. In one he saw him getting the remains of a meal, another showed the family leaving him at a mall while another showed him around 12 abandon somewhere in the desert. There were many others where he was beaten, left alone in the house, forced to take care of the younger children and they even went as far as pretending he didn't exist.

All of these images filled Kolton with sadness then pure **anger** and rage at what these people had done to his son. That was just the ticket that haggar needed. She snatched the uncontrollable rage building inside the older man and used it against him.

* * *

Keith had no idea what happened, but he knew one thing. It wasn't right or pleasant and it **definitely** had something to do with that good for nothing **psycho path** of a woman!

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an animalistic howl. Keith cringed it sounded like a mixture of a man's scream and a galra snarling in pain. But that couldn't be right his dad was fully human... _‘Unless...’_

The shifting and stretching of bones and muscles could clearly be heard. And it was coming from his dad, the sounds made Keith want to vomit. This was so wrong on so many levels. If Keith's suspicions were right then that would mean...

He had no more time to ponder this as a large purple blur tackled him to the ground pinning him under with their foot. Keith gasped out for air and looked up to see his dads once dark brown eyes now glazed over with a gold tint. That wasn't what caught his attention however, his dad was a head and a half taller than him. He had light violet skin with purple cat ears and a long fluffy tail.

Keith starred up at his dad stunned, he was **right**! _God how he hated when he was._ His dad was a galra made hybrid. Keith's eyes began to water. _’This was impossible! How did... Who...‘_

A Low growl formed in his throat. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had done this.

 **“HAGGAR!”** He snarled’

Blinking away his tears Keith forced himself to calm down. Just like shiro said _‘patients yieldsfocus.’_ Keith closed his eyes and saw himself fully galra. When he opened them his vision was more sharper and he could feel his full strength. With a grunt he shoved his dad off of him. Kolton stumbled back surprised while Keith leapt to his feet getting into a fighting stance.

By instinct he snatched his blade and activated it. But during that time Kolton got up and activated his own newly acquired blade as well and charged him. Keith was sent flying a few feet back. He skidded to a stop his wings slightly spread out. Taking a chance he flapped his wings a couple of times before jumping up into the air and soaring above the arena.

Keith never tried using his wings before, he hadn't found a good enough reason. Flying felt **amazing** at that moment. Keith had never felt more alive in his life it was invigorating and **amazing.** He didn't realize that he was smiling, once he did he quickly wiped it away and smirked down at the galra Who were glaring up at him. He folded his wings before dropping towards the ground. At the last minute he kicked his leg forward and hit his father straight in the Center of his back. Kolton skidded across the hard ground before standing up seeming to be unharmed.

 _‘How much damage can he take!’_ He thought still in shock.

Finding out that your father is alive after 12 years was one thing. Finding out that your dad was a possible which's experiment was a completely different thing. Top that off with the fact that he was made into half of your enemies species, well that just took the cake.

Keith was failing to take this information in, understandably he was still in shock.

Kolton snarled charging for his son. Keith had no time to react his dad grabbed him by the leg and swung him across the arena where he hit the wall. Keith felt the impact jar is body and if it hadn't been for the armor then he would've been dead already. He reached up and winced as he touched the back of his head where a large bump was already forming. He barely had time to dodge another attack from his father this time he used his blade. The swords blade cut through the wall like butter just missing his head by a few inches. Keith gasped glancing briefly at the weapon before turning his attention back on to his dad.

Keith was **really** not _liking_ the situation that he currently in. He had to **stop** this fight, but the only way to do that would be either to injure or... _’God no...‘_ Kill... his **Dad...** Keith clinched his jaw, he wouldn't do that. There had to be a loophole somewhere! But where?

He had to duck out of the way just as Kolton's claws swiped a few inches from his face, trying to blind him. Kolton had left his blade in bedded in the stone and was now using his enhanced brute strength. Keith dodged and hit his dad whenever he got the chance with the swords hilt careful not to cut himself when he held the blade. He blocked and dodged trying to see if he could hit his dads head, knock him unconscious maybe. Every attempt was met with failure or a brutal blow to his face or lower body.

Keith staggered back trying to regain his breath. He’d been dodging and attacking for a long time now. This had been the longest time he'd been in the arena... At least it felt that way. he didn't know how long it actually was maybe an hour or more. He panted wiping away his sweat soaked bangs aside. He raised his sword ready to defend himself. This time Kolton attacked him from the side grabbing his wrist and forcing the pointed end of the weapon to his throat. Keith struggled to keep his own weapon from killing him, but it wasn't easy. The two were equally matched in strength, though his dad had the slide advantage. He seemed only a little tired while Keith was admittedly _exhausted._

He pushed back again, wincing as his scarred palms flare up with pain. Keith tried not to do anything that would open up his wounds, but if this fight kept up he was afraid that they would reopen. And he couldn't lose any more blood... Sure Katie had lost a good amount, but he couldn't. Not when he was fighting in the arena for not only his life, but two others. The blade edge crept closer and closer. Keith was losing the battle, he had to do something **anything.**

The stars sang in his ears sharp and commanding, Somehow he knew what they wanted him to do.

 ** _"Spiritus quod autem lux veni ut mea auxilium!"_** He cried 

**(Spirit of like to come to my aid)**

* * *

  
**Within Mulan's prison ~**

The light ofthe ever present full moon shined down on Mulan's pale gaunt face, her eyes having deep circles underneath. The chains thanks once dragged her into her prison, were now tightly bound around her neck and wrists. The seemingly never ending night sky looked so beautiful... And it almost seemed as if the stars were taunting her. Her dark violet gold eyes flashed with **annoyance.** They seemed so happy... she gave her only companions for who knows how long, a sour look.

The white four pointed Jewel that was attached to her choker was glowing faintly. It had been doing that for... Sometime now and she didn't know why. Another thing she was questioning was another... Possible life that she'd lived before becoming that **galra's** daughter! By her standards he didn't deserve to have a name after what he had done to her **mother.** She gritted her teeth remembering her screams and her quiet sobs as she died while he killed her! She seethed with absolute hatred, if she ever had other lives before this one. she'd rather keep her memories in this life, but to be in a body that she previously inhabited in another life.

If she truly lived another life before this one then couldn't she just be reincarnated in a way. If that was even possible. She would forget her previous life... The star sang and seem to twinkle a little more brightly as if to say _‘yes’_ you're getting closer! Which they were. OK she was getting onto something, the question was what exactly?

Mulan began talking to herself. That usually helped her think. _“Hmmm wait a spell! If there was a spell that could regain Keith's memories could that mean that there's a spell for me to regain my own memories from one of my past lives? If that were so, then the memories would have to be stored within a Crystal or piece of jewelry. Not to mention the object would have to be given or already in my possession in this life. Now what could it possibly be? It could be my necklace, that's a possibility. I'd have to have a relationship with a being that has unknowingly been reincarnated, but now knows and another being with a child or is expecting said beings Child."_ Mulan Side exhausted.

The past... Eternity had drained her of her strength. She had been lying here staring up at the glass ceiling with her thoughts.

However much time had passed, it had allowed her to take in the events that led up to her present situation. Keith's soul entering her enchanted prison, telling him the true history of Azarey, giving him some love advice, having to intervene in the two teens love lives a second time, after remembering the first time that she had met azarey and him adopting her on the spot after that galra had abandoned her on a seemingly deserted planet. Next on her list was doing the incantation/poem... in order for keith to receive his memories, then there was that incident with her talking and teasing Katie, Katie rescuing and adopting a three year old alternate reality half Galra human wizard, haggar knowing of her existence **_thee_** **entire** **_time,_** said which casting some type of magic to relive her death, subsequently having all of her memories returned. And most certainly not least, she was now chained to the floor by her wrists and neck.

Oh did she forget to mention that the chains have drained her of **ALL** of her powers, Including her ability to even sit up? Yep this was her life now...

_"I have a bad feeling that everything is in fact **not** alright in the living realm... Oh I wish my necklace would just do something already!"_

If there was one thing that Mulan wasn't good at, it was knowing went to shut her mouth. And the one rule that comes with the ability to listen and speak to the stars was, **never make a wish unless absolutely necessary or if you were in a life or death situation!** And she had just broken that rule.

 _"Oops..."_ was all Mulan could get out before her world was engulfed in a bright Silver light.

* * *

**Back in the gladiator arena ~**

Keith saw a Flash of silver light out of the corner of his eyes, he didn't give it much thought. As he managed to keep his own knife away from his throat. If there was ever a time that Keith prayed for a miracle now would be a good time for one to appear. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and he could feel the full extent of his bruises and minor cuts. 'Nobody came out of a battle unscathed.' He reminded himself.

Mulan Felt as if she was falling, suddenly it stopped and she felt herself standing on solid ground. Cracking open one eye, she gasped before she opened both of them. She gaped at her surroundings. She was in the gladiator arena, if the cheering, screaming, roaring galra went any indication. Her newly changed golden eyes zeroed in on the scene in front of her.

Oh no she was not about to have Katie's heart broken... And have her reincarnated fatherly figure die in front of her eyes. She didn't take in her new appearance the only thing she was focused on was getting... Keith's father away from his _son...?_ How did she know that this galra was Keith's father? There would be time for answers later!

She shot out her hand yelling. **_"Argebti torque traho mea hostem auferetur!"_**

**(Silver chains pulled my foe away)**

Kolton was suddenly yanked back by a silver chain wrapping around his waist and pulling him back sharply. His hand flew upwards grabbing Keith's blade from his loosened grip. The blade cut through air as it went skywards then as it came down it made contact with Keith's face slashing downward and slightly across.

Keith gasped out in pain feeling the luxalite piercing his skin. He slumped to the ground the adrenaline leaving his body at last as he covered is bleeding face with one hand. Using the wall for support he got up not willing to show the galra defeat. Through his blurry pained vision he saw somebody that he didn't recognize chaining his father's hands behind his back. Keith forced his limbs to take him towards the two figures.

Kolton snarled at the 12 year old girl. With his claws he tried to rip open her stomach, but she leapt back. Intertwining her fingers together, she brought down her hands onto Kolton's head knocking him out. She stared at her limbs, not believing her strength... reaching inside of her hood Mulan felt the familiar shape of her galran ears. She side knowing that this was the price for her being here.

Kneeling down she began using her previous life's magic which she had gained apparently. It seemed as if her previous ability to see into the future had gone. That was a disappointment, but this magic...The ability to create things out of thin air was interesting and familiar. She remembered reading somewhere in her library that Spirit witches were able to create things from Seemingly nowhere. As were spirit which’s that practiced the dark arts.

Mulan turned just finishing her work in tying Keith's opponent in harmless laser chain cuffs. She had simply envisioned them in her hands, nothing more nothing less. She saw him coming towards her one of his hands covering a wound on his face that was bleeding a bit heavily, thankfully not too much. The audience began booing, but the two ignored it.

"Keith, what happened?" she asked

"Who **are** you?" He asked through gritted teeth

"Don’t you recognize me? It's me, Mulan."

Through the burning pain on his face keith recognized the girls Voice. This girl standing in front of him looked nothing like the Mulan he knew. She looked to be around 12 years old with pale skin, dark Silver hair that curled at the ends, The back part was braided to the side and it stopped a few inches past her chest, her bangs swept to the side covering one of her gold eyes, The pupils slid like a cats.

She was wearing a Silver silk floor length wizards robe with hooded Long wide sleeves.

The hood was up so he couldn't tell if there was anything else different about the girl. She walked up to him and gently removed his hand from his face.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked suspicious

She frowned as she replied looking carefully at the wound. **"You don't,** you're just going to have to trust me, I am Mulan."

He still didn't look convince... And for obvious reason. You could never tell who was a friend or foe nowadays. She continued on nonetheless hoping that he would believe her.

"Long story short I think you must have reincarnated me... Well partially anyway... That's beside the point." She said looking around.

The audience members were now leaving and some looked as if they were ready to jump into the arena and fight Keith themselves... **Or kill her!** "We have to get out of here. I need to stitch up that wound... It's going to scar..."

"Well that'll be fun." Mulan grumbled as an afterthought.

 **Finally** after hearing the sstrangers way of speaking Keith believed her. Even though his face felt as if it was burning Keith managed a small smile.

"I'd recognize your way of speaking from anywhere, Mulan. how did you get here anyway?"

"Apparently **you're** not the only one who was reincarnated. Oh as for how I came here well I accidentally made a wish and... Well here I am. Now then, how long have I've been out of Commission? And what ever happened on your end on bringing me here"

"You wouldn't happen to know old draconic would you?" She added

"I Think about two days..." he replied. "I guess the stars wanted me to say a spell and here you are. I don't think I know any... Old draconic... Although I set it as if i already knew it."

Mulan briefly explained. "If you learned a certain language or skill in a past life then it would transition into the next."

Keith nodded in response, then walked over and grabbed his bloody sword from his dads limp grasp. Mulan concentrated for a bit and made a handkerchief appear. She handed it to Keith. He wiped the blade clean, gave it back to her and the sword returned to it's dagger form. Placing it back into its sheath, Keith looked down at his dads unconscious form, then he turned Kolton onto his back and stared at his face.

He ran a finger across one of the many scars that littered the older man's features. This was his dad, this was really him. He remember the day that he left, _‘No matter what, I'll come back to you Keith.I'll always be here no matter how far apart we are. However long it takes I will find a way to come back to you.‘_

Those were the last words he ever said. Now he was kneeling here looking down at his dad's unconscious form, 12 years later in space light-years away from his home. His dad was right he did come back to him he was alive... He had missed him so much. It was unbelievable that he would find both of his parents... In space! But there was something wrong with his dad, Keith suspected that the witch and a few of her cronies had something to do with his dads supposed death back on earth.

Mulan couldn't help, but feel sorry for Keith. The mental scars that he must've received during this fight... She couldn't even fathom what he was feeling at that moment. Her saddened eyes focused on Keith's new physical scar instead. She knew it wasn't polite to stare but how could she not?

The cut would unfortunately scar even if she stitched it up properly. The wound started in the middle of the bridge of his nose, then it slashed down across his right cheek stopping underneath his ear.

"Mulan..."Keith whispered after a while

"Hmm" she replied distracted.

The galra should've appeared by now to take them to their prison cells, maybe they were enjoying Keith's momentary vulnerability. _’They better not!’_

Keith wanted to let all of his unshed grief out, but he refused to let the galra see that he was weak.There were so many things unsaid between them over the years.Now that the fighting was over Keith new without a doubt that this man...Was his father and he just fought him. This information at last sank in.

"I... I... I fought my dad... I actually... Did it..." he choked out tears filling his eyes. Roughly he wiped them away.

She nodded not knowing what to say or do.

"So he is your father." She whispered to herself

A gruff looking galra walked up and snarled."stand up _**boy!**_ Time to go back to your quarters and who is _she?!"_

Keith's Face went from sad to angry in an instant.The cloud of sadness that had been hanging over him disappeared as his protective instincts kicked in. He leapt to his feet ignoring his aching limbs and got directly into the larger galra's Face growling.

"She is my **daughter!** And if you have any sense then don't you **dare** go anywhere near her!"

Mulan blinked stand, did Keith just called her his **daughter!** That was not what she expected to come out of his mouth. She was thinking more on the lines of my friend, not his daughter! Some of Azareys most cherished memories must've stuck onto Keith's head like sticky space goo.

His hackles rose and his beard his still visible fangs. Keith didn't know why he said that, but he definitely meant business if it came down to another fight. The galra Took a small step back seeming to understand the seriousness of the threat,his tail lashing.

Sensing this Keith relaxed and returned to his half galra human State. All three of them began to walk out of the arena, Keith making a point to stand in between Mulan and the soldier. He glanced back briefly to see his dad being dragged through the other passageway. Mulan nudged him slightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

Keith glanced at her briefly before facing ahead. They had to come up with a plan to escape. It was no longer an option, all five of them, Katie, Douxie, Mulan, his dad and himself. The question was how were they going to do it? He could talk to Katie about it once he returned to their... Special cell.

For right now he had a semi-adopted Half reincarnated daughter to look after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys I am currently working on chapter 10 and hopefully it’ll be up in the next few days… Or weeks it all depends I have school.
> 
> Anyway now it’s time for some shout outs!
> 
> Thank you too…
> 
> Bja133: yeah I love a good kidge story to.
> 
> And hopefully I’ve answered a few of your questions and thank you for leaving kudos on my story. Hopefully you’ve gotten some of my replied answers to you.
> 
> To everyone else please be welcomed to ask any questions that you may have about my story. Don’t be shy to ask I am definitely a shy girl myself… Well are used to be interested to open up more. 
> 
> Anyhow tell me your thoughts and what do you think happened to Keith’s dad during the 12 years that he was supposedly dead?
> 
> If anybody would like to borrow a small scene from my story or if you would like to branch off a bit from my story and write down your own scenario what might have happened if whatever scene was different, then you may.
> 
> BUT, PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! 
> 
> AND PLEASE DON’T take any credit for MY work! And just put down my user name, that way so I may get some credit and to let the reader know you are not The author of the original work.
> 
> Those are just some basic brown and said I just want to set up. Please no plagiarism guys, we build off of one and then it was stories and I’m happy to help anyone who is struggling for any new ideas.
> 
> Stay safe, have fun and whatever online classes you guys might have. Note the sarcasm. Anyway have a great day, night or wherever you live in the world.
> 
> Bye! Wolfie out


	10. Villains, Allies and a rescue at last: pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an introduction and a little insight on our main villain. We also get to see our least favorite which talk to her superior.
> 
> Lotor is visited by a ghost, Matt and Allura meet one another on bad terms. Romelle is still in denial of her feelings towards Matt. Romelle finally gets to take her anger out on someone… that someone being Allura. 
> 
> Said altean finding out that her people May not be extinct after all.
> 
> Thanks to Allura, Matt finds out that his sister is not safe on earth, she is in fact fighting a war and is currently being held captive. That said Matt does something strange… It is magic that hasn’t been seen in over 10,000 years.
> 
> And aside from Lotor talking to a ghost, Allura interrupting Matt and Romelles sweet moment nothing much happens… Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just want to start off by saying thanks for liking and commenting on my story. I’m gonna see if I can try to slow down the plot a bit.
> 
> And the next chapter I’m probably going to explain a few things that certain feavers can do. As well as explain some possible… No inevitable side effects of dating or in Milan’s case cording a feaver. And we might just get a few emotional moments in the next chapter as well. As well as a possible cliffhanger I haven’t decided yet but that’ll probably happen anyway knowing my love of cliffhangers. ^^
> 
> Also this chapter took me around maybe 2 Months… Yeah I posted this chapter on Wattpad A few days ago. So without further ado let the story begin.

**In an unknown location~**

Inside of a dark room there was a Woman dressed in all black. Her black hoodie was up covering her eyes. The only light source that could be found within the dark room was the computer screen. The stranger paste in front of the computer, her heeled shoes clicking with every step. It had been maybe a week or two ever since her operation had started... Her operation with the witch, haggar. 

It has been a long time since she had seen her old friend, and it was high time that she did something useful for her in return. She had given the witch immortality, now it was the witch's turn to give her services to her.

The last time she had spoken with haggar was when She'd given specific instructions to tell The green paladin... The incorrect history of... _that good for nothing devil prince..._ and her Little sister. She had lived for over 10,000 years and the planet that she was staying on was nun the wiser. Although she reminded herself she did only live on this pathetic planet for 16 years or so and then some. 

The woman reached up and felt the raw red flesh in the shape of an owl on her neck. It throbbed and burned as if she had just received it. Her eyes glowed red, her hands began crackling with red energy. Oh how she **despised** that good for nothing little mongrel of a galra hybrid! It was a good thing that _it_ was trapped with no way out. They couldn't escape even if they wanted to, it would be a miracle if they did. 

She breathed in and out controlling her ever-growing anger. She then examined her fingernails bored out of her mind wondering when that blasted which would contact her.

"If you think you can scare me by simply screaming out your final words... Thinking that you can curse me... Oh please..." She chuckled " then you have another thing coming little one, I have a plan... As they say Athena always has a plan... And I am no different. Even if my plan fails, I will be reborn and new. Even if I'm not reborn, then my little champion shall take care of you... And Voltron, _especially_ Voltron."

The computer screen dinged, a notification popping up. The black clothed woman turned, walked over and sat down in her chair. Once she had clicked the message the witch popped up on her screen.

" Report." She stated calmly

_"I did as you told me, I've revealed The girls true form. As well as the false history of the prince."_

"Hmmm, did you manage to break her soul?" She asked "and is there anyone else that I need to be aware of that you captured?"

_"Unfortunately no, I haven't, however I have captured the red paladin and revealed his other half."_

She stared at the screen for a long time making the witch squirm slightly. "And what pray tell is the boys other half?"

_"He's part galra, not to mention he looks very similar to the prince, dare I say he could be his twin."_

She stared at the witch in disbelief, _‘NO! It can't be!’_ She bit the inside of her cheek hard. She reminded herself that The... _thing_ was trapped in the mirror and the prince's soul was trapped within a specific object somewhere in the galaxy, therefore he couldn't be freed to move on to the afterlife.

"Well then, keep up the good work which don't let them out of your clutches... Especially the princess. She is the key that will see my plan through... And she is the one that will destroy it."

_"Yes of course, anything else?"_

She shook her head feeling as if the witch was hiding something very important... She shook it off. There would be time for details later right now she needed to keep up her act.

" you are dismissed." She said simply before cutting off the communication.

She closed the Computer screen and walked out of the dark room. She walked through her closet, pushing aside clothing as she got out of the small room. The woman hung up her black hoodie and shoved a few clothes in front of the hidden entrance before closing the closet door.

With a small key that was around her neck she locked it. You could never be too careful and some... Things can get very curious not to mention snoopy. 

All the while as the woman made her way out of her bedchamber, she couldn't help, but feel as if she was missing some very important details... furthermore she had a sneaking suspicion that the witch had disobeyed her in a way that would cost her, her victory.

Her victory and her blood thirsty revenge on her own family...

She took in a deep breath of air as she leaned against the hallways wall for a moment. her gaze unfocused as she stared at the neighborhood outside, unaware of her true identity or intentions for the universe.

The _things_ words rang in her ears like a relentless echoing chant. _"The one you have taken, the one you have slain will lead to thy final days! A princes blood upon your hands will live once again! The one you have taken, the one you have slain will lead to thy final days! A princes blood upon your hands will live once again!"_

She Felt the owl mark burne her neck making her want to scream and curse the ancient five draconic wolves that protected the planet that she once called home.

She then world around and punched the wall in frustration. Her honey brown eyes shined with the same uncontrollable vengeful rage that filled her heart. When she pulled her fist away it was covered in blood. The red liquid glistened and shined in the afternoon light. She spat before walking away ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand.

"soon my love... Soon my champion... I will eliminate _she_ and the empire. Soon little nephew, you and your children will be nothing more than a bloody memory." She laughed

* * *

**Meanwhile on the first colony ~**

Lotor Stared at the wreckage before him. It was a burnt out ship the flames still alive with there ominous glow. He knew what he was doing was... Wrong, but he had to make sacrifices in order to keep the rest alive. He wanted to make his father proud. He would show him that he was not weak.

He was doing this for him. Lotor like haggar was no stranger to the tails and stories of Azarey. He didn't believe them at all nor the tail about the long lost prince being reincarnated when the war would end. That was until, he had received a dream many days before.

Lotor Closed his eyes remembering his reoccurring vision all to clearly.

* * *

He Was in a dark void devoid of any life except his own. And then a bright light appeared followed by the five lions of Voltron roaring up at the sky. Then all of them surrounded him and crept forward his father and the rest of the galra empire behind them. His vision shifted once again him standing between the lions and his mother... The witch, who was backed by her own followers.

Above his corrupted... Mother was a figure surrounded by a red aura clothed in black their face obscured minus for their glowing vengeful eyes and a Red mark on her neck. He would then shipped his gaze to The lions who now had their paladins standing in front of them... Except the green and red paladins were missing. 

After that there was nothing. The lions his ... The witch, the mysterious figure and the paladins were gone as if never there.

* * *

He shook his head grateful that there was no one around... At least no one alive. A few days after he had received the vision, a spectral figure had appeared out of the corner of his vision. Whenever he tried to get a good look at it they always disappeared as if never there, but lotor new what he saw. Even after the figure disappeared lotor could always sense that someone... Was watching him or was nearby.

The galra under his command were scouting the area making sure no alteans where nearby or missing. His ship had sensed a life form near the wreckage that laid before him. before it went into the woods, followed with another Life form very near the first, which he assumed to be the rebel that had escaped. He could not allow outsiders to come here.

 _"Ah, I see you are still in decisive little Perdita unus. _"__ Said a calm mail voice behind him.

**(Lost one)**

Lotor whipped around swiftly pulling out his sword and pointing it at the source of the unfamiliar voice. The galran Prince stopped and stared momentarily caught off guard.

Standing or more like floating a few inches off the ground was what appeared to be the red paladin...

If the red paladin had a gold ring around his pupils, stars seeming to shine within his eyes and hair, his bangs a light gray Color, fluffy purple galran ears, a tail and large black wings that almost looked like a cape folded behind his back.

The stranger also had scars crisscrossing his pale features. Some looked old while others looked more recent. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail. A dark gray ankle length long sleeved robe with a black shirt of some sort seem to be it's only clothing.

He had on a pair of black gloves with a four pointed glowing purple jewel on the back of his palms and he had on black boots. Around his neck was a four pointed purple glowing pendant.

He seemed to be caring no weapon... lotor didn't trust him. Taking a deep breath he ran towards the seemingly an armed stranger. The man did not blink as the prince stumbled through his body. 

He stumbled a few more steps before gathering himself and turning around. Lotor glared curling up his lip in a snarl. The man, he turned and faced him his hands clasped together in front of him staring directly into his eyes calmly.

 _"Lotor,You are still undecided I see... Believing you have to be this evil... Prints yet I see good in you... Just like him... Old friend you've truly missed a lifetime's worth of memories with this one."_ the Man said more to himself.

The strangers voice was an echoing whisper, gentle yet commanding at the same time.

"Who are you?!" He demanded

 _"The answer you know, now then, I believe you may have a choice at this moment."_ The stranger responded

Lotor stared not trusting this... Spirit for a second. " i'm not trusting you, why should I even listen to you anyway." He sneered still gripping his sword.

The Man... Hybrid, smiled as if finding his answer amusing. _"You have betrayed the ones that you once called friends, now two of those friends are held within your... Mothers cage of darkness. You may stay here and continue the path that you are on or you may follow me and see a path of redemption... Though it will not be an easy path."_ He explained calmly

Lotor thought about the hybrids proposal, he knew exactly who the spirit was, but he didn't want to say it out loud even in his mind. He did not know what to do... He was conflicted if he went... With him then what could that mean for his future self? It could mean many things... In all honesty he had missed the company of the paladins.

All of them had cared for him in their own ways... And he had betrayed them... Betrayed their loyalty, their trust in him... Everything.

Then again there was the matter of the Kral Zera happening in a few more weeks. If he could win the fight for the throne then he could have the empire, his father would have to be killed... But he would have everything he'd ever wanted. Respect from his own people...

 _"You'd be a lonely ruler..."_ the Spirit murmured Sadly.

"And what do you know about Ruling an empire?! You never even became emperor!" He snapped annoyed, it was as if the spirit had read his mind.

 _"True,"_ admitted the Spirit _"but, my death was... Inescapable. A young galran alty, foresaw my death... in a vision. She saved my life and taught me the ways of the stars... Of my abilities..."_ the Spirit side. _"When I heard your father had taken the throne, I knew that something was a miss... Darkness surrounded him before my demise, fear shining in his eyes. As he sat on his throne unable to do anything, but watch is my life faded from my eyes."_

Lotor blinked confused, his father had **never** shown the slightest hint of fear. He was a powerful ruler, afraid of nothing! Still this man... Hybrid, he corrected was speaking in such a way that lotor didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

The spirit continued to speak confusing him further. Lotor hated being confused, he hated not knowing what someone was trying to tell him. Couldn't the spirit just give him a straight answer for once!

_"If you light the flame then nothing will change, the empire will except you. Though there will be those who despise you as being a hybrid... There will still be war in the universe and Voltron will continue fighting... But if my successor lights the flame... Then you may have the love from yourfather which you've been denied for so long... You both can be freed from the shackles that you unknowingly are bound by. As I said before you have a path to choose from. Stay here or follow me and see what may be in store for you."_

Lotor rubbed his head already getting a headache as he closed his eyes. "What are you trying to tell me? Who is your champion? What do you mean by shackled? I am not shackled!"

But the prince's words fell on deaf ears, as the spirit floated towards a certain direction and into the woods away from the flames of the ship. Lotor stared at the wreckage, then towards the woods at the quickly disappearing translucent figure.

He clinched his fists and yelled in frustration. He couldn't catch a break today! First one of the alteans had escaped, next a rebel had infiltrated the second colony, and now a spirit was playing with his mind! Giving the ship one final hateful glare he stormed off in the direction of where... the Spirit disappeared.

Lotor walked for a few minutes trying to see if he could spot the spirit threw the trees and other such plant life in the forest. He kept on walking not seeing any trace ofhim. As he did so, he did not realize that the spirit was right behind him watching his every move. The galra human hybrids dark violet gold star filled eyes shined with amusement.

The prince was nearing a clearing a few miles away. _’Was this the place, that he'd wanted me to see?’_ He wondered, but just then he felt a cold presents touch his shoulder. His skin crawled, lotor world around ready for a fight, it was only him!

"Don't you **ever** do that again!" He threatened

The man placed a finger over his lips signaling him to be quiet. He grabbed lotors wrist, the galran Prince was insulted by this gesture. He wanted to pull away, but his curiosity was peaked. The pair made their way towards a thick cluster of bushes where they could watch without being seen... At least for the time being.

Lotor pulled his arm away and glared at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed irritably. One of the man's ears twitched and a smile plate on his lips as he looked on ahead. Having no other choice, lotor did the same. The two observed the scene before them in silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

Matt readied himself, his muscles tensing. His copper wolf ears flattened against his head. His eyes focused on the figure coming out of the shadows. He blinked, it was a woman with short white silver hair. She was caring a staff, using it as a walking stick as she looked around. Matt frowned she could use that staff as a weapon if she wished. They both had the same choice of weapon he realized, but did she have other weapons on hand?

She then looked up and spotted him.

He cursed his luck, now he didn't have the element of surprise. The logical side of Matt was telling him to ask the woman who she was and what was she doing here. But the instinctual side of him told him to attack then ask questions later.

Matt listen to his instincts, they were more powerful than his logical thinking at the moment. Plus he wasn't sure if anyone else could be trusted aside from Romelle, besides he'd promise to keep her safe. His cheeks turned pink at the thought of the pretty blonde altean.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself on top of the rock that he was looking over. He relax his muscles and without even a second thought he leapt down towards the ground far below.

To most humans a fall from such a high height would've been gravely injured. That would be the case for a normal human, but Matt holt wasn't normal. He was half human, he was also a feaver. And a feaver was dangerous when it came to close combat or distance fighting.

Matt adjusted his position on his tail as his feet touched the ground. The woman's eyes narrowed as she gripped her staff and stood in a fighting position. Neither of them moved then the short silver haired woman attacked first.

She was aiming for his chest, he quickly dodged to the left. The woman spun around towards his direction and hit his sideMatt cringed, but he wasn't letting up, he swung his own staff at the woman's head. She ducked out of the way just in time.

The pair took a few steps back then launched themselves forward again their staffs clashing. It was now a contest of strength, the two pushed at one another trying to get the upper edge.

They backed up after a few minutes then they charged at one another again their stats connecting once, twice, thrives. Matt swung low the woman jumped over his staff. She then aimed for his head, Matt swiftly rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet, once he was a good distance away. The woman rushed forward and grabbed a taser from her belt, it Struck his side, stocking him. He cringed it hurt even more than the staff.

Matt gripped his staff as he held his electrocuted side. He close his eyes cringing, the woman proceeded to give him a strong uppercut. Matt stumbled back seeing stars, his jaw was now sore, but thankfully it wasn't broken.

The woman, Matt realized was stronger than she looked as well as faster. How could he get the upper hand?

Allura had no idea who the stranger was, sure he looked like pidge's older brother, but her brother didn't have a Wolfe tail and his eyes were the same, but slightly different.

The young man in front of her had a distant look in his eyes for a moment. He was still recovering from the hit that she had given him earlier. She snatched her window of opportunity. She ran forward and quickly grabbed his staff with one of her hands before she threw it behind her.

Matt gritted his teeth. _'stupid stupid stupid!'_ He thought furious with himself. If Katie was with him, he would've gotten an earful of how he should've been focused, etc. etc.

Allura swiftly brought out a blaster not realizing that it was turned up to kill. The man before her stood there his body tense, his eyes looking determined as if he were ready to die.

She had him where she wanted him. Her finger hovered over the trigger as she narrowed her eyes.

"I’ll ask you this once, who are you?"

Although he was bruised, electrocuted and sore the man didn't reply he stayed silent. The atmosphere grew tents, it was as if the trees around them were also waiting wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile Romelle sat in her hiding place her brothers limp cold form nearby. She could clearly hear fighting going on outside, but then it stopped. She was worried about Matt and no she definitely did not think he was cute! She was **definitely** not worrying about his safety or that the fact that he was the only person that made her feel as if she belonged.

She groaned heavily and buried her head into her knees. "Oh, bandor why do feelings have to be so complicated..."

As expected there was no response, Romelle had to do something. She could at least check on Matt right? But bandor had sent Matt here to protect her, she couldn't just go out there and possibly endanger her self... Right? But what if he got injured... What if he was lying on the ground somewhere dying!

"Ugh, who knows how many alteans died, next bandor is Dead... No! I can't think like this I have to see if Matts all right, dangerous army or not. Stupid snobbish good for nothing lying galran Prince or not I'm going out there." She exclaimed her voice filled with determination.

Inwardly, Romelle was terrified, but she reminded herself that it was her brothers brave sacrifice that got Matt here and she wouldn't let his death be for nothing. She took a deep breath and crawled out of the cave and began climbing up. She tried to be as quiet as possible to not make any noise, but she couldn't hear a thing there was definitely no more fighting.

"What's going on out there?" She wondered to herself.

She finally reached the top of the stone outcropping. She pulled herself up and carefully climbed down. Once she reached the bottom she slowly turned her head and saw...

An altean pointing a blaster gun at Matt!

That was **the** _**last** **straw**_ for Romelle, inwardly she screamed frustrated that every single person that she'd ever met or known got killed! Lotor was only half of her kind, but her own kind trying to kill the boy that she definitely did **not** have a huge crush on... Or secretly loved...

The altean was beneath the prince, she was lower then... Then...a galra cording a female that was already being courted by another male and was already mated!

Romelle had no idea where _that_ thought came from, but with no second thoughts on her own safety she charged the other woman.

The altean turned and shock filled her face as her finger instantly touched the trigger. It was aimed unfortunately at Romelles leg. She cried out in pain but still kept on moving forward ignoring the blood or the intense throbbing pain that she could feel shooting up her leg.

She tackled the woman onto the ground punching, kicking, screaming. After years upon years of living... This life of hers, Romelle finally let all of her bottled up emotions out on, unknowingly her peoples future queen. At the moment she didn't care of this altean was married to a space slug or a galra. She just wanted to demolish this woman who dared hurt... Tried to hurt Matt.

She slammed her fist against the woman's chest hard and then she slapped her across the face before punching her shoulders. She punched her in the eye, next to her stomach then her jaw. After dealing a few more blows to the woman's body Romelle gave her one final blow to her face knocking her out.

During the entire time that Romelle was letting out her anger the woman was just lying they're not even trying to defend herself.  
  


* * *

Allura just stared at the slightly younger... **altean!** The blonde haired girl ran towards her, but instinct her finger had pressed on the trigger. The laser hit the alteans leg, she cried out but still continued moving towards her anger filling the young girls eyes. Allura was too shocked she could only stand there letting the girl tackle her to the ground.y

Allura could only stare at the young altean... Her people **weren't dead?!** They were **alive**! They were alive and... And Who knew about this? Did the Empire know? Why were her people here on the first colony? Why didn't she hear about this sooner?! How had they've been living for so long without anyone knowing!

That was her last thought before her World went black.

* * *

After a time she stopped. Romelle breathed heavily laying across the other woman's unconscious form in exhaustion.

Matt stared at Romelle his mouth slightly open, at the moment he had forgotten about his minor bruises and injuries. He really didn't know what to say at this point. Romelle had come out of practically nowhere without him noticing and had tackled this other woman onto the ground punching and screaming her heart out. Slowly and carefully he made his way forward and reached for the girls shoulder.

"Romelle?" He asked softly

She raised her head and moved her hair behind her pointy ears. Tears stream down her dirt covered face as she shook her head. Matt helped her up to her feet, she cried out in pain once she placed pressure on her still bleeding leg. Matt wrapped in arm around her shoulders and helped her along towards the stone outcropping and helped her to sit down.

Matt then proceeded to look at the wound, it was pretty bad... Romelle would probably have a permanent limp once it was fully healed. He began ripping pieces of his uniform to use as makeshift bandages until they could get some proper medical material. Or better yet a healing pod, but that would be a bloody miracle. While he was working Romelle stayed quiet still crying quietly, he turned to face her once he was done.

She startled him by tackling him in a bear hug and crying her heart out. He scooted closer and hugged her back feeling his face grow red with embarrassment and at the close contact. Matt Felt her gripping his clothing while she kept on crying on his chest. Matt placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes feeling a few tears escape.

He just hope his dad was alive and he also prayed that his sister and mom were all right back on earth.

Oh if only matt new at the time where his sister was at that very moment.

Romelle couldn't believe that her life had gone this terrib. She felt as if she was missing something... From her life and she wasn't talking about her love life. She was talking about her true purpose of living on the first colony. Was she really one day meant to be murdered by the prince and his followers? Was her purpose to live on this planet for a time then die?

She shook off that dark thought, right now she was safe... Matt was now hugging her. Romelle felt her face heat up as her tears kept on falling.

"Thank you..." She whispered smiling even though Matt couldn't see her.

He pulled away for a moment and smiled at her brushing away some of her tears with his thumbs. The two blushed at the small gesture but, they still kept their smiles. 

Matt tried to look anywhere else but, at Romelle. He tried not to stare into her beautiful pink purple eyes. But he couldn't stop himself from gazing into those beautiful eyes. In the back of his mind he faintly realized that his hands were still cupping her face.

Romelle felt herself grown nervous as she could only stare into Matt's honey brown eyes flecked with silver. They were still beautiful as ever and she did have to admit he was... What anthem.

He still had on his smile, she loved that smile it made her feel warm and safe. Matt stroked one of Romelles altean markings with one of his thumbs. This moment just felt... Right. It felt so unreal here he was miles... Light-years away from his own home, holding a Beautiful girl close to him.

Unknowingly the two were leaning in. There lips inches away from one another. The pearseyes began closeting as their lips began tobrush...

Someone cleared their throat.Thetwo pulled away, Matt inwardly swore and cursed whomever interrupted their moment. Romelle pouted and fumed, she was going to give whomever interrupted her first kiss a piece of her mind.

The pair turned, Matt stood up and he shifted his weight. He was standing protectively in front of Romelle, she blushed slightly and clasped her hands together on her lap looking down thinking how sweet that gesture was. Although the kiss would've been preferable.

The woman from earlier had somehow woken up and was now standing there her arms crossed over her black vest, her eyes narrowed. A frown on her bruised and battered face. Matt inwardly smirked as he glared daggers at the woman.

 _'serves her right!'_ He thought _'she just interrupted my first kiss with a girl that I actually like.'_

"what do you want and who are you?" He demanded

" I am, I am princess a-allura." She replied stuttering a bit.

Matt nodded slowly, still not knowing if he could trust this princess. "What are you doing here?"

The princess... Allura, Matt corrected looked down and mumbled. "I am... I am looking for one of my teammates brother... I am part of team Voltron... or I was.... Do to One of my teammates being half galra I took my anger out on him... that is how i allowed not one but two of my teammates to be captured by the empire..."

Matt raised an eyebrow wondering what allura was playing at. "So you came here looking for one of your teammates brother and said teammate along with another one was captured? So you... Were a part of team Voltron? What happened?"

The Princess in front of her side her eyes holding regret and guilt. "That is a long story that I will gladly tell you later... But first do you know of a boy named Matt holt?"

Matt blinked allura was looking for him?

"Why are you looking for me?" He asked now more suspicious.

Alluras eyes grew wide, "Y-you're p-pidges b-br-brother?!" Her voice came out as a shrill shriek that hurt his ears.

His copper wolf ears flattened against his head as he winced. He took a deep breath and then let it out trying to keep a level head. He had to stay focused this woman Matt knew was an important person...er, altean. He needed answers, Romelles Brother had died and it had something to do with lotor. If Voltron was a threat to this... Prince then allura was his best option.

But he barely managed to restrain his growing dread and anger.

”Yes" he said

Matt wasn't stupid, he placed what little information that he gathered from allura and realize that one of The paladins must be his...his... his... **sister!**

Then the realization of the events that must have occurred hit him like a ton of bricks. The rational side of him disappeared in an instant. His sister was captured by the empire! How could this... This woman let that happen! Why would this altean, let his sister was... **fighting** in a war?! And pidge was **practically** fighting on the front lines?!

Somewhere within the back of his mind Matt realize that he found somebody that **new** who the paladins of Voltron were.

Deep within his throat a growl was beginning to form. Matts eyes narrowed as his body began to glow a soft copper light, his eyes reflecting the moons silvery light in an ominous way.

Romelle saw the anger in mats eyes, she didn't know what exactly Matt was Per say, but she knew one thing. He was strong and not in the physical sense. Something within him post with energy... Energy that was uncontrollable. Gritting her teeth she pulled herself onto her feet leaning against the Stones for support careful not to place any pressure on her leg. She reached out for Matt's shoulder, but faster than the eye could blink he was already in front of the altean Princess.

"Matt! Stop, what are you doing?!" She called out, but he either didn't hear her which was unlikely or he didn't care.

"Matt...? What are you doing!" Asked Allura backing up.

His eyes and body still glowing with the ominous light he began to chant in a language that no one except for the spirit that was watching understood.

**_"light and shadows, life and death retrieve the beating jewel within this soul!"_ **

Matt reached out and swiped one of his hands across alluras chest. She doubled over in pain as a soft pale blue glow surrounded her body for an instant. Then it faded a few moments later. She staggered back feeling as if a part of her soul was ripped out. Allura looked up and gave a small gasp of surprise.

There held in Matt holts hand was a large jewel the size of her fist. It was shaped like an egg with a thick silver blue chain looped at the top. It pulsed with a pale blue light, almost like a heartbeat. Mats body and eyes returned to normal. He shook his head his ears twitching reflecting his confusion.

Matt clutched his head with his hand and realized that he was holding something. He struggled to clear his foggy mind. It felt as if he was being controlled by an unseen force. One moment his world was normal the next a white light in golfed his vision then... Nothing.

He remembered nothing from a few moments ago. It almost felt like the first time when he met Romelle, he was unsure and his memory was fuzzy like now.

"Wha, what happened?" He murmured more to himself than the two girls.

Matt blinked clearing his foggy vision and seeing that he was holding a thick Silver blue chain with a pale blue jewel dangling from it. The jewel that was connected to the chain almost felt... Alive. He was curious now, he grasped the jewel with his other hand and brought it up to his eyes examining it in the moonlight for a moment before remembering where he was.

He placed it within one of his rebel uniform pockets and stared at a slightly pale looking and confused allura. Matt could relate, he had no idea what just happened or what exactly he did if he even did anything. Even though he was still angry at her for dragging his baby sister into this war, he knew that he couldn't just do nothing. Reluctantly he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stone outcropping where Romelle was now standing.

Romelle scowled at allura and for good reason. Once again Matt helped her to sit back down. She narrowed her eyes suspicious of this so-called princess. Matt gestured for allura to sit down and she did so. He soon followed her example, all of them sitting in a small circle.

"All right then," began Matt. "I think me and Romelle over here we would like some answers.

Allura nodded curtly, she tried to compose herself and gather up what little dignity she had left. "Yes, that would be best with our current circumstances."

She side feeling overwhelmed and confused but continued on nonetheless. " I should start first..."

* * *

Lotor turned to the spirit and asked. "Why are you showing me this?"

The spirit side and shook his head. _"You have much to gain and relearn little Perdita unus. But this is where my journey with you ends..."_

There was just one more question nagging at lotor mind. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You do realize that I could easily betray them again, they wouldn't except me at third time."

The young man who was long dead gently placed his hand on his back. He pushed him forward slightly while answering. _"Maybe it's because I feel sorry for you, maybe it's because I know you are better than this, maybe I want to help you reunite with the very galra whom was just as a dear friend to me as he was with alfor. Maybe it's because you might aid in helping my champion, maybe you'll get a brighter future by walking down a hard pass or perhaps I just wanted to help you because I wanted to..."_

Lotor sense what the spirit wanted him to do he began to walk out of the forest and towards the three figures. All of them snapped their heads towards him. He did not recognize one of them until he got closer and saw that it was allura.

The spirit had disappeared by now but he could still hear the commanding, gentle, echoing whisper of the spirits voice in his head.

_"The real reason Will remain a mystery to you, but only I shall know The true reason behind my actions tonight."_

His Head was lowered as he began to slow down hearing The rebel and allura stand up. He closed his eyes and whispered only three words before raising his head to acknowledge one of the people that he had betrayed.

"Thank you, Azarey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, yeah I figured you guys might have already known who the ghost was. But I just wanted to place that little last line in at the end just for fun. 
> 
> Now that the next chapter… It’ll be a bit of a field of roller coasters, explanations, and hopefully team Voltron… Or what’s left of them to begin at lost their rescue plan because it’s hi time that they do something am I right? 
> 
> Shout out to 
> 
> Black_Geeky_Gulr And a guest for leaving kudos.


End file.
